A Long Hot Summer
by words end here
Summary: The fab four decide that its time to work some things out. Or get drunk and screw. They don't know, it could be the same thing. Oh the fun they will have. CB, NS and the weirdos DV. Complete.
1. Plans

**A long, hot summer.**

**A/N: **This is going to be my second multi chapter story. After Three Hearts, I felt really drained and just wanted to do anything but write. But here I am (: I wasn't happy with the length of the season finale (should've been two hours?) but it was good all the same. Anyway, my last fic was book based but this is going to be TV based. Its going to focus on the fab four (C, B, N and S), but of course there will be appearances from D and V. Carter too because I love him. As for pairings I have no idea where they are going. BN, CB, NS and CS could all happen. (I'm NS so it's likely.) And it's the dreaded first chapter, so nothing spectacular happens , but if you think I should continue let me know!

--

"_If you want to reflect __alone…together, I'll be here."_

The words Serena spoke to Nate resounded in his head for the past two days. Thinking about it, Serena was the girl who was always there for Nate. Of course, there was the ridiculous I'm-not-going-to-talk-to-you-because-Blair-owns-me phase which lasted about a few days. The truth was Nate Archibald could do anything except keep away from a certain blonde. It was beyond impossible. And lately he just couldn't stop thinking about her. How if maybe, by some miraculous event that she might, just might be over Dan Humphrey. Nate had spent the past two days at home with his mom, comforting her whilst making a plan. Now here was something Nate didn't do very often. He was making a plan to get the girl.

He found himself thinking about Blair too. About how they had left things. Whilst with Blair, Nate wasn't entirely content or as happy as he could be, however he had always felt like he and Blair were going somewhere; they had a destination. The destination had been marriage. And now all of a sudden…it was over? Because of Bass? Nate heard his cell phone vibrate on top of the maple Shaker chest of drawers in his bedroom. Most of his messages had been voicemails from Blair and he hadn't bothered to deal with those quite yet. He was in winning back Serena mode. Even though truthfully, he wasn't really winning her _back_. They never really had their chance in the first place.

The number flashing on the screen was different this time. Nate grinned bashfully. He was always happy to hear from Serena.

--

"One more shot!" Serena van der Woodsen exclaimed as Chuck Bass applauded her on taking her fifth shot of the day. After being ditched by Dan, she and Bass had found themselves on a bender, one which felt like it would last all summer. Serena downed her sixth and rested her head in her hands. "Where the hell is Nathaniel?" He slurred.

"I called him; he said he's on his way over." Serena replied lazily. Chuck looked into her eyes. For the first time, he had seen genuine sadness in the girl's eyes. For the first time since Valentines Day seven years ago when Nate gave Blair a rose and they officially became the golden couple.

"Don't let Humphrey get you down." Chuck said, putting his best supportive sibling tone of voice on. Serena smiled weakly. This was typical Serena, laughing uncontrollably one minute, all sad and wistful the next. It was the same when they were younger, there was one particular occasion when she wouldn't stop laughing because she seen a toilet shaped cloud.

"I thought that Dan and I were different, you know?" She said in a complete haze, Chuck stifling laughter. "Like I could finally move on from Nate. I thought…that Dan was the guy for me." Chuck rolled his eyes. Serena was basically telling him everything he already knew, what the fuck was taking them so long to just get with the fucking programme?

"It is going to be a long summer, S. Personally I thought you and Nate would be ripping each others clothes off by now-

Serena jabbed him in the stomach. She wanted Nate. And part of her knew that Nate wanted her. But was he over Blair, really? "Shut up, Chuck." She said.

"Come on Serena; let's not deny the inevitable here-

Serena again responded by jabbing his upper arm. "Jesus, are you trying to kill me woman?" Chuck replied playfully. Serena smirked in response.

"I should kill you, for leaving Blair like that." Now it was Chuck's turn to get all wistful and sad. He downed his shot.

"I don't know what I was doing." He said frankly, loosening his bowtie.

"Yeah well neither do I. Please tell me you've called her?" Serena whined.

"I've left eighty four voice messages. I call, she hangs up. I call again and she hangs up. When she comes back, I'll try to apologize at the risk of decapitation." He slurred. Serena giggled.

"You'll be okay. If you're romantic enough about it she'll forgive you, Blair? She's all about the romance."

"My best man speech is as romantic as it gets for me S. And besides please let's not talk about Blair right now? Think about it, if I was in Tuscany with Blair I wouldn't be here with you right now having fun." He replied flashing a smile.

"Fun, fun, fun!" Serena replied with sharp sarcasm.

"Serena." Nate's voice enveloped her and she swung around on her bar stool so quickly she almost fell off it. "Chuck she's drunk, I thought you said you were looking after her?" Nate told Chuck in a serious tone. Chuck shrugged nonchalantly.

"Honestly, I'm not the one she wants looking after her." He replied suggestively to Nate. Serena latched onto Nate's arm.

"Natie, what are we doing tonight?" she asked excitedly. Nate smiled down at her. Immediately, he was transported back to the days when they would spend their summers hanging out at the Waldorf penthouse or Chuck's suite and he and Chuck would make their way through a dime bag a night. Nate decided he had spent enough time planning. It was time to put things into action. He turned to Chuck and asked, "I don't know. Chuck, what are we doing tonight?"

--

Blair Waldorf tucked a few stray strands of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. A week had been spent in London with her international man of mystery. However, her week of bliss was abruptly halted when she discovered him in their hotel suite with a blonde. Blair was tired of her boyfriends being stolen by blondes. And besides, she was the queen of the Upper East Side; she had to return to rule sooner or later, right? She straightened out her green Chloé summer dress and smiled. The limo stopped. The door opened to reveal the building in which the Waldorf penthouse was located. She pictured herself stepping out of the limo in a fabulous, poised manner in the style of Audrey Hepburn.

Oh yes, it was good to be home.

--

**I feel like its a slow start, but at least its a start right? Next chapter is when the fun begins. PLEASE review to let me know if I should continue (:**


	2. Battle begins for B

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, alerting adding the story to your favourites etc. Enjoy :D!

--

Serena woke up to a blur. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Where the fuck was she, anyway? She got up and pulled her pale, long blond hair back into a loose ponytail. She was in Chuck's suite, where else? She smiled to herself. In a way, she missed this. She missed actually having fun with her friends. Serena decided being a good girl for Humphrey was over rated. Nate was sprawled over the couch and Chuck was in the bed. That's when her cell began ringing incessantly on the coffee table. Nate snorted and awoke quickly. He observed the screen. It was the Waldorf herself.

"It's Blair." He stated looking at Serena. Serena paused for a moment. She knew she should be rushing over to the phone and in a hurry to gossip with her bestie but over the past few days; she liked the idea of it just being her, Chuck and Nate. The three musketeers. "She hasn't stopped calling me." Nate said again. He gestured to Serena to get the phone but Serena still didn't budge. Finally, Nate flipped it open.

"Hey Blair." Nate said groggily, still hung over.

"Nate?" Blair responded surprised. What, couldn't he wait at least a week to make his move on Serena? Was he already tearing her clothes off? With a raised eyebrow, Blair asked, "What happened to the Hamptons?" As casually as she could.

"Fuck the Hamptons." Nate responded gruffly. "My moms not exactly in a good frame of mind so…" he trailed off. Funny, Nate and Blair had become extremely close this time last year. Now it felt weird telling her anything personal.

Maybe that was what was wrong all along.

"Here's Serena." He told her hastily, avoiding answering why he hadn't responded to any of her messages.

"Hey Blair." Serena greeted warmly. Chuck woke up immediately. Was she back?

"S, what are you doing right now?" Blair asked.

"Well I'm with Chuck and-

"Oh, you mean the biggest whore this town has ever seen?" Blair corrected sharply. Serena smiled at Chuck in the bed awkwardly. He mouthed to Serena "Is she back?" and Serena shrugged in response.

"So what's up?" Serena questioned.

"I'm back in town. See, I was supposed to be in Tuscany with my boyfriend but he kind of stood me up like a complete Bass-tard. Why are you hanging out with him?" Blair asked; hurt lining her tone and kicking herself mentally for referring to _him_ as her boyfriend. Why was Serena with the enemy?

"Oh come on Blair, don't be like that. He's sorry and besides he's tried calling you-

"If he was sorry then he would have got a plane out here, but he didn't, S. Come over to my place okay? We'll go shopping. I missed you." Blair clicked off. Serena threw her cell into her Louis Vuitton bag and sighed.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Chuck asked, scanning Serena for answers. Serena shook her head and replied,

"She's not in a good mood right now. Trust me, I'd wait." Serena reasoned.

"I shouldn't have to wait." Chuck replied, flopping his head back into the pillow.

"Judging by Blair's voice, Chuck, decapitation is certainly a possibility." She replied shutting him up. "She wants me to meet her now or else I will be decapitated. See ya Chuck." Nate was over at the mini bar. Serena went up and flung her arms around him.

"I had a good time last night. Kind of like the old days, huh?" She whispered. Nate chuckled. Her voice made him tremble slightly.

"Better than the old days." He hugged her back. In a flurry of pale blond shimmering hair and blue, she exited the suite. Chuck rose up again.

"Honestly, Nathaniel what's taking so long?" Chuck teased. Nate laughed. "Just make your move already." He said smugly.

"Great things take time, man." Nate replied, still smiling.

--

"He stood me up, Serena; you should have been ripping his head off for me in my absence." Blair said sternly whilst she observed the Marc Jacobs summer dresses. Serena rolled her navy blue eyes. This was so ridiculous. Why couldn't Blair just forgive him?

"He missed you. He loves you. There's not much more he could do." Serena said exasperated.

"He could've got a plane." Blair snapped. "Besides, what was I thinking? It's Chuck." She said disappointed. "I should've expected him to start whoring around sooner or later. I'm over it." Serena gave a hollow laugh in response.

"Right. You're over it." She scoffed with a knowing smile. Blair cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Right. Just like you're over Nate?" She asked just as knowing. Serena blushed. Serena was still trying to get over Humphrey.

"Blair, Nate-

"Don't even try to deny it, S. You didn't think you had actually fooled me into thinking that Dan Humphrey was the one for you, did you?" Blair questioned, daring Serena to deny it.

"For the record, I actually did think Dan and I were going somewhere." Serena replied in a timid tone. Blair felt sympathetic for her friend. She knew exactly how she felt.

"I think it's a jinx. Once you start investing yourself in a relationship is the moment everything starts going wrong. Take Nate and me for example." Blair said, holding a green summer dress against her. "What do you think?" She asked Serena. Serena smiled playfully.

"I think it would look better on me." She joked. Blair mocked a laugh. It didn't matter how much Marc Jacobs she would accumulate over the summer. Chuck just wasn't budging out of her head, was he?

"He didn't really care about me," Blair began, clearly hurt. "He just wanted the chase." Serena smiled sympathetically towards her friend. Seeing Blair like this made her want to strangle Chuck with his scarf. But she had to admit, she had grown accustom to their drinking sessions.

"That's not true Blair. He still loves you. Eighty two voice messages? Ring any bells?" Serena said consolingly. "Come out with me and Nate tonight okay? Forget about it all." But Blair wasn't Serena. Martini's were not going to make everything just go away. She was a Waldorf and she had dignity and she refused to waste anymore time wallowing over Chuck Bass.

"Will he be there?" Blair demanded, putting emphasis on the he.

"It's Chuck, Blair. Of course he'll be there. Just…ignore him." Yeah, like Blair Waldorf was just going to ignore Chuck Bass. That's a bit of a long shot. "Just come with us okay? No watching DVD's tonight. This is still our town." Serena decided to kill two birds with one stone here, get Blair and Chuck in the same room, whilst convincing Blair that she and Nate were just good friends.

"Okay." Blair said reluctantly. She smiled to herself. She knew this girl too well.

Serena van der Woodsen didn't deny not being over Nathaniel Archibald.

--

Dan Humphrey was slumped over his desk with a mug of coffee and scribbling frantically in a notebook. Self consciously, Vanessa Abrams tucked a brown curl behind her left ear and peered around his door. "Well if it isn't the guy formerly known as my best friend." Vanessa cracked. Dan flung around and smiled at Vanessa. She knew Dan liked to write, but over the summer he found it hard to extract himself from a laptop or a notebook. "How about actually getting out of your room and coming out with me?" Vanessa suggested.

"To where exactly?" He asked, willing.

"Oh these new fantastic places called clubs." Vanessa mocked in a shocked tone. Dan chuckled.

"Okay. Just anywhere where scarf boy and his crew hang out." Dan reasoned. Vanessa gave the eye roll Chuck's nickname deserved.

"You mean anywhere Serena is?" She corrected.

"That too." He said, slipping on a naval officer style coat.

"Don't worry its just going to be you and me." Vanessa commented.

"Sounds good." Dan replied. It sounded better to Vanessa.

"This club called bungalow. And if turns out to be a total bust we can just sit back and mock." She offered. Dan laughed again. He put his arm around her.

Vanessa certainly was not complaining.

--

The limo driver opened the door to reveal a Chloé clad Blair and Marc Jacobs donning Serena. Nate gave Serena a smile. To say she looked amazing was an understatement. Tonight for some reason, her eyes seemed even bluer and Nate admired how her blond hair shimmered and swayed every time she moved. That's just about the moment he decided that tonight was the night. Sure Blair was here, but what difference did that make? Nate sat beside Serena and looked into Serena blue eyes. Her stare was locked with his emerald stare. Everything else just…disappeared.

"Who's gonna win round one?" Nate whispered to Serena.

"Blair, definitely. She's a woman on a mission." Serena replied playfully.

"Bungalow, please." Nate told the driver.

"Blair." Chuck stated blankly.

"Whore." Blair flashed a fake smile at him.

**B isn't the only one on a mission, S. Better watch out, lonely boy is set to make a guest appearance in tonight's movie. As for B and C? This war is set to last all summer. Will one of them ever call truce? You know you love me.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

--

Next chapter picks up where this left off. See that button on the left? Leave a review, you know you want to.


	3. S wins the break up

**Enjoy and review! :D**

--

Nate saw their tongues moving. It was practically obscene, it looked like Humphrey was using too much, Dan's is far too eager and determined to please. The music was blaring and Serena emitted an indescribably pitiful noise beside him. To say this was awkward was a sheer understatement. Nate lips curled disdainfully; to think he actually considered being with Vanessa Abrams? The more he thought about it, the more it seemed stranger. He eventually came to the conclusion that it was never going to work between Vanessa and him.

Because they were already both in love with different people.

"Fuck him." Blair said brusquely. "S, he's over there with Abrams and you happen to be sitting beside us, the hottest people here." She added. Now it was Chuck Bass's cue to enter.

"Yeah, she may have Humphrey but you have Nate and me." Chuck commented. Blair responded by slapping his arm. Chuck backed away and laughed. "Whatever, I can take tough love."

"Who said anything about love?" Blair replied, spitting venom. "In case you haven't noticed in the past two hours, I hate you." She replied with a smile.

"Hate is safer than love." Chuck said in his signature smug tone. Blair didn't even bother to reply this time.

Nate leaned into Serena and asked, "Do you still love Dan?" Serena honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Maybe she was just in love with the idea of Dan? She didn't really know.

"No," she began boldly, "I just didn't expect him to swoop in for Vanessa so soon. Didn't he need a mourning period?" She replied. Nate peered over at Vanessa and Dan again. Bastard. What was he thinking, breaking up with a girl like Serena van der Woodsen? She's not just any other girl. Then again, to Nate, there was no one like Serena.

"It does look like he's winning the break up." Blair observed. Serena didn't protest, he was winning.

"Yeah, I mean here he is with his best friend slash girlfriend at the start of summer. And you have no prospects." Chuck said, deciding to do Nathaniel a favour. Nate perked up.

"I wouldn't say she has no prospects." He said playfully. Serena turned around to Nate and Blair tilted her head conceding, "Well that's true. I mean, you could snap your fingers and every boy in this club would come running. Maybe even some of the girls." She added. Serena smirked at Nate, trying to read him. It was impossible to know what that boy was thinking. He looked as hot as ever, tan and blond…and those emerald green eyes that saw straight into your soul.

"Still, you're not making an undeniable public statement." Nate continued. "You're sitting here with the non-judging breakfast club." Chuck laughed.

"Oh, yeah, so un-judging." Serena replied sarcastically. However her face betrayed her confused expression and she questioned Nate, "So, should I be making out with someone?"

"You should be pushing somebody up against a wall right now." Nate replied without hesitation.

"S, you have to go beyond Humphrey's prepubescent idea of revenge. And trust me; no one knows revenge better than me." He smirked.

"Not for long." Blair challenged.

"Okay, let's find someone that I could make out with." Serena scanned the room and pointed to a handsome boy.

"It's too bad Carter couldn't come." Blair said, Serena coughed lightly. The blond gulped down her martini. Nate shook his head hastily.

"No, it has to be the hottest guy in the room or else it's not even worth bothering." Chuck puckered up and Serena kissed him, to Chuck's disappointment on the cheek.

"It's as close as you'll ever get." She added, giggling. She turned to Nate and murmured, "Nate, we're the hottest people in the room." Nate turned back around and his knee brushed against hers. Nate's hand extended until his fingers settled over the patterned stretch of Serena's tights. Was he actually getting a second chance with Serena?

"God they've finally fucking stopped." Blair exclaimed delightedly.

"Don't worry." Nate told Serena, "We're going to win this break up fair and square." His emerald eyes met Serena's blue and she smiled that knowing, mischievous smile he knew so well. He hadn't seen it in a long time. Too long. He got up and cast a glance over at Dan and Vanessa. The boy seemed to be assured of his victory; his arm slumped over her neon clad shoulders. But Nate Archibald was the type of guy who was not going to lose to a Humphrey. He already conceded once. "You are the most beautiful person in this room." He told Serena. Her cheeks blushed. This was an occurrence, Serena never blushed. She took Nate's hand and swung it about; making sure Dan could get a clear view.

"We are so winning this break up." She said smugly.

"Come here." Nate said invitingly, his warm eyes watching Serena with interest.

"Is it time to push you up against a wall now?" She asked wryly, she felt like she and Nate were the only two people in the room. Nothing else mattered, not even Brooklyn and Vanessa. The truth was, there was no contest in this particular break up.

"Well we better do it now or everyone will think you're heartbroken." Nate teased. Serena van der Woodsen was _far_ from heartbroken at this point. Chuck, enjoying the contest observed, "He's watching you two like hawks."

Serena looked into Nate's eyes for a moment. She loved Nate. That was for certain. But she never really knew what type of love it was. It was clear that they could not stay friends, because the end always involved the removing of clothes. And she would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about hooking up with him over the summer, but there was still plenty of time left, wasn't there? She shouldn't have to rush things with him this time. She deserved a chance to do things properly with him, surely?

She tugged on his hand and she began dancing closer too each other.

"We haven't done this in a while." She told him softly. Nate remembered the wedding.

"Kissed?" Nate said, "Yeah well I was really drunk." He commented. Serena laughed in response, not drunk out of her mind but definitely tipsy. "So does winning this break up mean I have to kiss you?" Nate asked like the gentleman he was.

"It means you _get _to kiss me." Serena corrected.

"Well, if I _have _too." Nate said, leaning in. Serena paused for a minute. Was the plan to take things slow with Nate?

When Nate captured his lips with hers, she agreed that slows is good, but fast is _definitely _better.

--

Blair Waldorf slipped out of the club five minutes prior to Serena and Nate's make out session. Of course, she loved them but she had been third wheel to them for most of her life. Until Chuck Bass entered it. She removed a cigarette from her Chanel clutch, lit it and puffed. What the fuck happened to her? She was _Blair Waldorf_. Why was she out here on her own, smoking a cigarette when her friends were in there having fun? This was Queen B. That was when Blair learned that a lot can happen in a year.

"Took them long enough." Chuck said, removing his scarf and putting it on Blair. What the fuck was he doing? She thought to herself. She removed the scarf like it was diseased and threw it back to him. Chuck frowned.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, remember? You don't get to wrap your hideous scarf around me." She said venomously.

"Blair, I'm trying here." Chuck said exasperated.

"Don't tell me that you're trying Chuck, because you weren't trying when I was in Italy, were you? You weren't trying when you stood me up at the airport and when I was in Italy all by myself." She decided to skip the part about her crying every fucking night.

Chuck stood back. And for the first time in his life he felt…shame. He was a Bass and he was too proud to feel anything but pleasure…what was this girl doing to him?

"I'm- I'm sorry." He choked out. "I got scared and I was hoping when you came back we could-

"We could what, start fresh? Chuck, you never just want to be with me. You know what, it seems like you only want me when you can't have me. You couldn't stand it when I was happy with anyone else. You had the nerve to tell me I didn't belong with Nate-

"You still think you do?" Chuck scoffed, "Even when he's kissing your best friend?"

Blair stomped her cigarette into the ground furiously. "Do have a fucking alarm in your head? Any time I happy without you and it goes off?" Blair paused. Was his eyes glazed?

Blair approached Chuck. His stare was averted to anywhere but his eyes.

"Look at me." She asked. He looked down into her eyes.

"I can't, okay? I just can't." She stormed back into the club, tears surfacing.

--

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review (:**


	4. Rescue

**Finally, an update! Sorry it took me about a month lol. Anyway, enjoy and I love reviews! (:**

**--**

Chuck observed Nate and Serena sprawled over the couch in his suite. He chuckled and shook his head. Well, at least the situation was good on team blond. Why was Blair so angry anyway? Okay, he might have stood her up but he was here now, and surely that was all that mattered, right? Wrong. Sure, he apologised but a Waldorf was never going to settle for a mere apology. He observed Archibald and Van der Woodsen on the couch, in each others arms. It was sickening, seeing two people so…content. But then again, after everything that happened, maybe it was time they were happy. He rolled his eyes at the sight. Nate had treated Blair like crap and yet he still got the girl he wanted in the end. And with a snooze, Nate Archibald opened his eyes and scanned the room, trying to identify his surroundings. His eyes rested on the girl next to him for a moment and a huge grin spread across his face. Chuck went to the bar and started mixing some concoction.

"So how did things go with Blair last night?" Nate ventured cautiously. _How did things go? They didn't go at all. _Chuck downed the drink and sighed.

"She…told me that she can't." He replied exasperated.

"She can't what?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. Can't be with me, can't talk to me, I don't know. I just don't know what she wants anymore." Serena woke up and smiled dreamily. Chuck rolled his eyes again. Life was just so great for those two. Things just couldn't get any fucking better.

"You were not ready for the return of the Waldorf, were you?" Serena asked, not really needing an answer. She rested her head on Nate's shoulder and looked up at him endearingly. "Look I know you said you had no romance left in you, well you can't just expect Blair to fly back into your arms again. You have to show her how much you want her." Serena said. The infinite wisdom of Serena van der Woodsen.

"She doesn't want me." Chuck said simply. "And I don't want someone who doesn't want me. In other news, you two had fun last night." He smiled slyly and chuckled. Serena blushed and darted to the Bass suite bathroom. Nate had a look of discontent plastered on his face. "What the hell, man? You scared her away."

"Relax, Nathaniel. I don't your going to have any jaws on the floor when Gossip Girl finds out." He responded smoothly.

"Why do even read that crap?" Nate said in his best gruff man voice.

"Don't pretend you don't." Chuck slipped his Armani suit jacket on and made his way out.

"Where are you going? I thought we could all do something today." Nate said.

"I love you and S, but I'm not a third wheel, Nathaniel. I'm going to see Blair." He replied hopefully.

"Your funeral."

--

"Well, look who it is." Chuck called out to a sun glasses wearing Blair, who was strutting down fifth. She pulled them off so he could be on the receiving end of her glare.

"Go away, Bass. Remember how things turned out last time you stalked me in your limo?" She said coolly. He was smiling and leering. _Why the hell is he smiling? He should be devastated at the loss of me. _Blair thought bitterly.

"I came to invite you to breakfast. We could talk." He asked.

"After last night's fiasco, I think I'll pass." She replied sarcastically. His smile soon reverted into a frown. He had to get her back, somehow. Blair wasn't just a faceless girl he had slept with. She was a big part of his life, a girl he had grown up with. He loved her. Why couldn't he ever say it though?

"Don't pass Blair. Face it, you need me. I make your life interesting, what with the limo sex and –

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not one of your whores." She snapped back furiously.

"I'm the only person you can rely on a hundred percent of the time. Even Serena went to boarding school-

"Serena is my best friend." She corrected. "She came back, didn't she? Where as you had me waiting in a villa in Tuscany."

"You can't pin me down with insults or silent treatment. You need me." Chuck smirked.

"You know what? You're fun to have around, when you're not trying to get into my pants." She scoffed.

"Well I succeeded in that, didn't I? And also, who would you call when your next little plot rears its head? You could call Serena, but she's too busy brooding over Brooklyn or making out with Nate. And you could call him, but my best friend seems to have obtained a moral compass lately. Who's left B? Me." He said, slightly embarrassed at his speech.

Blair knew he was right. _Chuck was always there for her. _She stopped walking and remembered the morning after the…incident. Chuck was tired of waiting.

"Whatever. Consider yourself uninvited." He said.

She slipped on her sunglasses again and realised who fast her heart was beating. Why was he still doing this to her? Bass-tard.

--

Serena brushed her teeth frantically. Like everything the blond usually done, last night with Nate was a spur of the moment affair. The only boy she ever committed to was Dan and well, look how that turned out. Clearly, he had moved on, she should too, right? She stepped out of the bathroom slowly to see if Nate was still there. Of course he was. He was always there, like he was always still there when she was at boarding school, still there when she came back and still here now, waiting for her.

"Hey. Last night was crazy, huh?" She said raspy voiced. Not exactly the response Nate was looking for.

"Yeah..." he trailed off. "Serena, we were together last night. We can't just pretend it never happened. We tried to pretend we weren't together at the wedding and look how that turned out." He stated.

"I know," she began, "its just…I don't want this to turn out badly. I want us to be great. Because we could be great together." She said smiling. Nate looked into her blue eyes for a moment. To hell with taking things slow.

"Serena, there's something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago, but every time I tried too, Blair happened or Dan happened. I love you." There, he said it. It suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted off him.

"I love you too Natie." She said, saying his old nickname felt…strange.

"No. Serena, I'm _in love _with you." He said, smiling.

Serena paused for a moment, taken aback. She didn't know if she was in love with Nate, but he was always there. She loved him but…she didn't want to mess this up. And what was he doing, declaring his love for her now? Like there were no other times to tell her in the last year, like when they were having sex at a wedding or when they were younger. When he wasn't with Blair. But you see Nate had been there before; lying next to Blair when he was in love with Serena. Serena lying next to Dan when she was in love with Nate.

So she didn't say she loved him, she just captured his lips with hers. She certainly wasn't missing Dan as much as she thought she would be. Not as much as she missed Nate when she was with Dan.

--

Chuck stomped up to his suite, brooding desperately. Blair just wasn't cutting him any slack, was she? He was just ending his day as he started it; wanting Blair. He opened the door to his suite.

"You're still here?" Chuck asked.

"I have Nate and room service, Chuck. All that was missing is your witty banter." Serena greeted him happily.

"How did things go with Blair?" Nate asked for the second time.

"I invited her to breakfast and she just started arguing with me. Frankly, I just wasn't up for it." He said exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Chuck." Serena said sympathy in her tone. Chuck Bass didn't need anyone's sympathy. Or maybe now he did. He grabbed Serena's Chinese food and began eating, when Serena's phone started ringing. "It's Blair." She said, as if Chuck needed to know. She got her ass off the couch and answered. "Blair, what's up?"

--

Serena heard the despair in Blair's voice. It began to eat her inside. She knew she had to leave and go to see her.

But should she? She glanced at Chuck in the living room. He wasn't even talking. And it took something big to silence Chuck Bass.

"Blair was asking for me." She stated blankly. "But I think you should be the one to go and see her Chuck, she's not so good."

"What's wrong with her?" Chuck asked.

"She's throwing up again." Serena said sadly. Chuck looked at her. What? Throwing up? Chuck and Nate remained silent. Boys could be beyond stupid sometimes. She thought at least Nate would have known.

"Blair used to be bulimic…she's had trouble with it before." She said, immediately regretting her decision to tell Chuck. Blair was going to kill her. The boys immediately sprang off the couch.

"I'm going." Nate said quickly.

"Yeah me too." Chuck responded.

"Okay let's go then." Serena conceded.

Oh yes, Blair was most certainly going to kill her for this one.

--

**So I've decided to give Blair an eating disorder, but hey, that means Chuck can be the one to rescue her, right? (: Sorry for how long this took me to write, I just didn't really know where to go after the last chapter. Reviews are always appreciated! (:**


	5. Long for, settle for and meant for

**Update time! (: Hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm into it. Please review! (: , pretty please?**

--

Serena mentally kicked herself for being this happy. Her best friend was throwing up, she and Nate were together and Chuck…well, he was still Chuck. But something inside of her missed this, all the dysfunction and drama. To sum it up; there was a part of the newly reformed Serena that missed the old good time party gal. Losing that image was like losing part of her. She didn't miss the blacking out or the hangovers, but on the first day of summer she smiled because she woke up in Chuck Bass's suite with a dull headache. That hadn't happened in a while. There was a certain freedom Nate, Blair and Chuck gave her. They didn't put her on a pedestal. Because they knew her, _really knew her_. And they loved her. There was a time when Dan loved Serena, but he didn't really know her. When the three were in the car on their way to Blair's, Serena caught a glimpse of Dan and Vanessa hand in hand. She didn't know what they were doing, where they were going or why. They looked like nothing else mattered; except being with each other. And that was true, it didn't. They looked like they were in love.

The non-judging breakfast club know her, though. Fuck Humphrey, these were her people.

"She's going to kill me for bringing you two along." Serena whined as they rode the elevator up to the Waldorf penthouse. Chuck didn't care. Nate just came along, because well now he followed wherever her pretty blond head went. "Correction, she's going to kill me." Chuck replied quietly. Well, at least the guy knew what he was in for. He's Chuck and he knows everything. Nate thought things through for a minute. He was going out with Blair since kindergarten. How could he have not known she had a problem? Every time at Brunch he'd always see her scoffing down an omelette.

Read: Every time he wasn't staring at Serena like he never wanted to blink again in his life.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a disgruntled Eleanor Waldorf.

"She's in her room. She'll be glad to see you three." She said assuring.

Serena was shocked at Eleanor's calm manner. It was if this was a routine; Blair throws up one day, then she has a long bath and exfoliates and she's as good as new the next. Serena grabbed Nate's hand instinctively and peered around to see Blair in her four poster bed, snoozing. She paused for a moment.

"Chuck, I think you should stay with her." She offered.

"Alone?" He whispered wide eyed. "Serena-

"She's was going to be angry at you anyway, with or without us." Nate reasoned, attempting to salvage his and Serena's night. All this Blair bulimia drama was only going to drag them down and Nate had other things on his mind.

Nothing concerning Serena, of course.

"Fine. I'll stay. But if I don't come back, there's blood on your hands." Chuck made a creepy gestured with his hands. Serena kinked an eyebrow and she and Nate backed away into the elevator.

--

"Shit, I feel like an asshole." Serena confided in Nate when they were riding back to the Archibald's townhouse. Nate took her hand.

"She knows we love her," he began, "but right now, she _needs_ Chuck to show how much he loves her." Wow. Nate just grew a brain, people.

"Yeah, god it feels like we've been living in Chuck's suite for weeks." She observed. Maybe that was because; they were actually waking up there every morning. It was actual normality. Like all those nights and days of perfection when they were fifteen years old and had no worries.

--

Chuck was lying beside Blair, stroking her chestnut brown hair. The same hair he couldn't stop running his fingers through that night in his limo. And ever since, he wanted more. Part of him wished he could actually physically turn back time and go to Italy. He should have completely ignored his father. What did his father know about _love?_

He had been watching her sleep for exactly two hours. With an abrupt snort, Blair awoke. "Look what the cat dragged in. Fucking wonderful." She snarled. "Where's Serena?" She asked, making sure Chuck couldn't reply with a comeback.

"She and Nate came with me, but she said that we should be alone." Chuck said timidly. Chuck Bass. Timid?

"Great." She growled. "Look Chuck, I think you should go."

"But I don't want to go. I want to talk." He replied.

"So talk, then. I want you out of here before I throw up again." She said, flashing a fake smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that whole thing with us and Nate. I'm sorry for pulling your red ribbon out of your hair when we were in kindergarten. And most of all, I am so sorry that I left you when I finally had what I wanted. You." He said, heartfelt. Blair's eyes welled up. But she couldn't let the tears fall, because Chuck had done this to her before. But Blair couldn't tell him to go either. But before she had time to work things out, or fight it, she felt a tear roll down her pale cheek. Great, now Chuck knew that she still wanted him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." She murmured as she wiped away the single tear. "My mom just decides everything, you know?" She choked out. Chuck pulled her into a soft hug. He wondered what would happen if he told her he loved her, if he kissed her, how she would respond.

But he wasn't going to completely fuck this up. Blair was confiding in him, actually trusting him. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want it to look like he was trying to get into her pants as soon as he could pounce. She was Blair.

"No matter how much I push you away, you come back." She whispered. She must have been in his arms for a straight ten minutes. He didn't really want to free her, in case she'd leave him again and hate him.

"I have reasons to come back." He responded.

"I should really stop giving you reasons." She said, freeing herself of Chucks grasp.

"Tough. Because I'll always come back." He stated strongly. He got off her bed and made his way to the door.

"Stay." Blair blurted out breathlessly in a complete fit of stupidity. She was picturing herself in the black and white movie that was her life. Chuck smiled.

"But…I don't know…can we just sleep? Today has been a bitch." She added.

"Chuck nodded. "Sure." He said. He flopped down by her side again. Blair wondered what she and Chuck had. If it was love or friendship or friends with benefits or just plain confusion. Maybe things weren't so black and white after all.

Chuck felt good, just lying beside her. This was something he could do. For now, maybe for forever.

--

Serena gazed around at Nate's room. She hadn't been here in two years. It was exactly as it had always been; painted blue with models of boats everywhere and his desk with his computer. She took in all the old objects she had grown up with over the years.

"So much for us staying away from relationships." Serena quipped. Nate leaned in and began kissing her.

"Oh I'm staying away. Completely not…even kissing…" before they had time to even work out what was happening, they were on his bed and feeling the need to remove all the layers between them. Of course, they had been together before and he was her first, but it felt like she was going to lose it all over again with him. Like it would just be as sweet and awkward and exciting and fun all over again. That was just how Nate made her feel.

"I love you," she breathed. "I didn't say I love you back there."

Nate collapsed onto a pillow.

"It's just…it's always been you, Nate." She added. It was true. There was Dan, but it didn't feel as intense with him. It didn't feel like she had got everything she had wanted.

"I feel exactly the same way." Nate replied earnestly.

There are the people who we long for, those we settle for and those we are meant for.

--

**Hope you enjoyed (:**


	6. A sleepless Sunday

**Enjoy! :D**

"I've been a complete ass." Serena mused as she lay in Nate's arms. "I ditched Blair." She said sadly. She then jumped up out of bed and began to get dressed.

Nate couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. There was a time when he was Blair's knight in shining armour, the one pure and perfect bane of her existence. And he had went and slept with Serena. He went and fell in love with Serena. The heart wants what it wants, but Serena and Blair were both important parts of his life. He couldn't imagine it without either one of them.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked curiously. Serena pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"Blair's, she probably hates me." She replied sullenly. Nate got up too and pulled on a blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt. It always got unbearably hot in the city this time of year.

"I'll come too. I want to see how she's doing. Chuck didn't call, so things must have gone well." He commented hopefully. Serena smiled in victory.

"Yeah, maybe they actually did." She smiled back. That morning, she couldn't stop thinking about how she had actually survived a year of her life without this boy.

--

Chuck woke up and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at Blair beside him. He wondered if he told her he loved her, how she might respond. If he decided to kiss her unexpectedly, how she'd respond. There were two possible reactions; reaction number one, she kisses him back. And reaction number two, slapping him across the face with her new Chanel clutch. Then a realisation dawned upon him; they didn't actually talk about her throwing up. Chuck knew why she spent so much time in the bathroom, fingers shoved down her throat, but he never knew how to approach the subject. What did he know? Half the time of his life he was drinking and eating. He was just one of those people who didn't pile on the pounds as a result. And we all know someone annoying like that. Blair always had someone constant in her life, and surprisingly that person was Chuck. She had a problem and she needed help. At that moment, Chuck decided to be her help for this. He'd done it before.

"God you really are a creep." Blair said groggily. He let out a chuckle.

"You used to find it endearing." He replied.

"I still do." Blair said, without having time to stop herself. He quickly bounced out of her bed. "Shouldn't you be going? Or you know you could stay here for breakfast…" she trailed off. She knew she should still be punishing Chuck but part of her just wanted to forgive and forget. But whenever Blair did something nice like that, she usually ended up regretting it. Like pulling up little J on the social ladder. Look where that got her. She wasn't Queen B for her heart of gold.

"We didn't talk about it." Chuck stuttered out.

"There's nothing to talk about." Blair replied quickly, as if she had said it a hundred times before.

"Right Blair, Serena told us about it." He said knowingly.

"Of course she did." She said, her tone laced with sarcasm. "Couldn't resist, could she? After everything I've done for her, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"It wasn't like that Blair. We're all friends and well…we are non-judging and all." He replied and got out of bed and approached her.

"You know, you should go. My moms going to wonder why you're here." She avoided making eye contact.

_But mom knows you're no blushing virgin, honey._

"Fine, but Blair. I'm not going anywhere." He said, adding on his best supportive tone.

"I know. You never do go anywhere unless it's on your terms." She snapped back. Ouch.

Chuck pulled on his jacket. "Call me if you need anything." He called back as he exited and pushed the button for the elevator.

Instead, the door opened to reveal the rest of the non-judging breakfast club.

"Chuck, is she okay?" Nate asked quickly, already making his way into Blair's bedroom.

"Hey Natie." She said flinging her arms around him. Taken aback, Nate smiled.

"What type of mood is she in?" Serena whispered to Chuck.

"What do you think? She was expecting you last night, not me." He whispered back. "I'm outta here."

"Hey not so fast Bass. Did anything…happen?" She ventured. She knew it was none of her business. Actually, it was. Blair was her best friend, her best friend who wanted Serena's undivided attention ever since she came back from boarding school. And well, now she was going to get it. And this was Chuck. Chuck Bass. The type of guy, who in the ninth grade waited in a closet for a drunken Isabel Coates to flop into the bed and fall victim to Chuck.

"We just talked." He answered.

"Right," she replied rolling her navy blue eyes. Chuck remained silent. "Wow. Chuck, I'm proud." She mocked. "Well, I'm goin' in." She said walking into Blair's bedroom.

"I brought Coffee and bagels, B!" She said perkily when she entered. For the first time in a long time, Chuck felt alone. Nate and Serena were all happy and in love and shit, and here he was being insulted by Waldorf on an hourly basis. He wanted his drinking buddies back.

--

"What are you doing?" Jenny Humphrey asked disinterested. Dan was writing and had this serious, "I'm a tortured writer" expression slapped on his face. "Still brooding over Serena?"

"I broke up with her, remember?" He replied, spinning around in his chair to face her. "And besides, I'm with Vanessa in case you haven't noticed." But Jenny knew better. She knew Dan loved Vanessa, but not like he loved Serena. When he was with Serena, it was kind of ridiculous, like Serena became the sole purpose of his life. Vanessa, well she was a constant in his life. You know when someone has been there for so long, and you almost begin to take them for granted? That was how Dan felt about Vanessa. But recently, it was like he was rediscovering her. He instead found himself entangled in brown curls, not the blond strand he'd always obsess over.

Jenny despised the fact that Dan and Serena broke up. What the hell was wrong with him? You don't break up with Serena van der Woodsen, the girl every boy wants to be with and every girl in the Upper East Side wants to be. And now that they weren't together anymore, Jenny couldn't just talk to Serena anymore. And she was already in Blair's bad books. Little J just wasn't destined to be Queen, was she?

"I think if it's making you all sad and dull as this, you should go win her back." Jenny stated, as if she had any experience with relationships.

"Jen, I broke up with her for a reason. And besides I, I…" He stopped. He couldn't say it.

"You what? You love Vanessa?" Jenny replied faking surprise. "I know you do, Dan. But you're not _in _love with her. Because you're still in love with Serena."

"Jenny, what?" Dan responded, exasperated, eyebrow cocked.

"I'm just saying. I mean with Serena…you just seemed, I don't know, happier?" She said.

"Some of us aren't cut out to be bright and shiny, Jenny. Okay? And I'm not going to apologize for breaking up with her. We didn't work." He said defensively.

Jenny exited his room. She didn't know what she expected to come of it, anyway. Dan was never the type of guy who took action when he wanted something. After all, Serena had to make the first move; he sat back for years pining over her. Here he still was, a year later still sitting back pining over her.

Dan looked over at his bed. This was the girl who he told that she was sacred. Sacred, who says that?

Someone who is in love.

Dan grabbed a green jacket. It was time to stop sitting back.

"Where you going?" Jenny asked hopefully, eating in the kitchen.

"To make things happen." He smiled.

--

"I'm sorry for not being there, Blair." Serena said earnestly. "I mean, Chuck was there-

"I didn't want Chuck to be there." She corrected. "I didn't want to even see him. But then you took it upon yourself to play cupid. Serena, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, okay? And besides, it's not like you sent him back to where he came from." She smiled triumphantly.

"I didn't want to be alone. And Chuck and I are not back together, I repeat, not back together." Blair replied timidly.

"You're not alone." Nate said assuring. Blair smiled softly at him. It was ironic. Now that they weren't together, Nate decided to go all mellow and comforting.

"Yeah. We're here now." Serena said. Blair's eyes welled up. "Oh, hit Blair, it's going to be okay." Blair began manically sobbing and Nate just stood there, clueless as to what to do. He felt like he was intruding. And he kind of was, it was a B and S moment. "It's okay, we'll get you help, okay?" Serena whispered.

But she knew what Blair was _really _crying over. And don't we all?

--

Chuck looked over at his bedside. _3:56 am _flashed. He couldn't sleep. And how could he, Waldorf running around in his head, torturing him?

--

**This chapter had me really frustrated. It took me like, a year to update as well.**** And nothing really happened. But the next chapter will definitely be here soon! I promise. But hey, I never said I had a deadline (: Next chapters going to be drama, drama and drama. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review. **


	7. The Reason

(:

--

"Can I talk to Serena? I figured she might be over here. I called Blair and well, she doesn't know where she is." Dan Humphrey explained to Nate when he opened his townhouse door. Nate furrowed his eyebrows. They didn't usually talk, but at least they had Serena and Vanessa in common. But Nate was not having any of this. He was Serena's boyfriend, and normally he wasn't all possessive caveman, but Dan had hurt her so much. And well, he was Nate. The guy who was there, all those years when Dan Humphrey was lurking in the shadows.

"She's not inside. I'll take a message if you want-

"Nate? Who is it?" Serena called. How convenient. Dan cocked an eyebrow in triumph and Nate rolled his emerald eyes. His stretched his arm across the door, telling Humphrey to just. Fuck. The. Hell. Off.

"Dan." Serena said, practically leaping towards the stoop. Nate was less than thrilled.

"Serena. Can we talk? Alone?" He said, his voiced laced heavily with annoyance with Nate. Nate retracted his arm and turned back to look at Serena. She took his hand and squeezed it softly, but left for Dan.

--

"This one would look good on you." Blair observed, choosing a Gucci navy blue bowtie and shoving into his hands. Chuck smiled slyly.

"Anything looks good on me. And I'm sure most would agree." He replied. Blair gave the comment the eye roll it deserved and suddenly turned serious.

"So, tell me. Why didn't you come out to Italy?" Blair asked coyly.

"Blair do I have to-

"Yes, Chuck you do. You owe me an explanation." She snapped back at him.

"Way to drag down the mood Waldorf." He sulked.

"Chuck." Was all she said.

"My dad…well we were talking and he said how much I was…changing and all this crap about me maturing…" He trailed off.

"Um, Chuck, you've always seeked your dad's approval, and when you get it you throw it back in his face?" She said in disbelief.

"Blair. What comes to mind when the words Chuck Bass pop into a conversation? Drinking. Partying. Debauchery. All the things that make me who I am. I can't change."

"You will one day. Chuck, come on. You can party it up all you want but one day your going to wake up and realise…" she stopped.

"Realise what, Waldorf?" He prompted.

"Realise that you can't go on this way forever." It was the best she could come up with. After all, she nearly let it slip; _"Realise one day that you love me." _Chuck would have been delighted at that little revelation.

But it didn't really matter anyway. Chuck had been there and done that.

Blair began to shift the topic desperately; even she was the one who started the conversation. "So thanks, for coming out shopping with me. Serena's so blissfully in love with Nate that she kind of forgot that I exist." She commented sarcastically.

"I told you to call me when you needed me. Besides, I missed our daily bitching sessions. Serena was more of a drinker than a talker." He responded. "Let's get out of here. I have enough clothes and you haven't bought a thing. I'm starting to get anxious." He commented. Blair smiled. Chuck knew her so well; sometimes it was on the verge of scary. Okay. Chuck Bass was scary.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" She said. Chuck raised an eyebrow in apprehension. These kids didn't eat that much. They were usually to busy drinking_, if you know what I mean._

"Are you sure?" He asked. Blair rolled her eyes again.

"Come on. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

_Spotted; B and Chuck back in business. No one's safe anymore. But how long will this truce last? I give it about two minutes. Place your bets._

--

Dan and Serena were strolling for what seemed like an hour now, silently. Neither of them knew what to say. And really, was there anything to be said? Lonely boy had his time with out favourite it girl and he was the one who decided to put an end to it. "So what do you want, Dan?" Serena asked loathly. She shot him a look as if to say; 'Let's get this over with' and it didn't go unnoticed by him. A shocked look spread over his face. A matter of weeks ago, Serena was telling him they were "Forever" and now it was all about Archibald.

"Do you ever think we could be together again?" He spurted out in that nervous manner of his. Serena paused and avoided eye contact with him.

"Okay, I'm just going to say this. Dan, I thought I was in love with you when I was missing someone else. And Dan, I really liked you. I liked you for who you are. But it never seemed that you really loved me for who I am. Oh, and have I mentioned Vanessa?" She added sharply. Dan's face told her everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could muster. He couldn't say Serena was wrong about this…because she was right. It seemed as if the girl he had sat back and watched for years just wasn't who he thought she was. "I. Jenny started telling me about stuff and I-

"Jenny wasn't the one in this relationship. And besides, my moms really happy now. Really happy and it's not Bart who is having that effect on her. I think we both know who that is." She replied in triumph.

"What? Serena they can't be-

"Except they are, Dan. They're together. And that's not why I don't want to be with you." She responded. As they reproached the Archibald townhouse after an hour of walking, Dan stopped suddenly.

"So what's the reason? Or should I say who is the reason?" He asked. Serena frowned.

"So you'd just automatically assume that I'm with someone else? Well guess what, Dan, I am. And do you see the guy standing in the doorway, waiting for me? It's him. He's the reason." She said in anger and, a tone of realisation.

Dan paused and realised something himself. He wasn't from their world. As much as he wanted to know Serena inside out and be the golden boy in her heart, it wasn't going to happen. Because that spot was already taken. Serena calmed down and turned around again.

"I'm sorry for being so…like this. I'm not usually this mad or whatever." She replied. See? Even when Serena wasn't with Dan, she was still apologising.

"It's okay. Just so you know…Vanessa and I hooked up…it was a one night thing." He corrected.

"Well, I think you and I both know that you and Vanessa shouldn't be for one night." Serena commented. And the strange aspect was; she actually meant it. She was surprised herself.

"So where does that leave us?" Dan asked with a pleading look in his dark eyes. Serena didn't really know what to say.

"Friends?" She asked, extending her hand. Dan smiled

"Fine with me." Dan replied, smiling. "One question though, how the hell do we do that?"

Serena let a laugh escape. "Follow our hearts." She replied knowingly, while Dan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was the soulful writer. Turns out, Serena had her moments.

So Serena followed her heart right back to Nate's door.

_Spotted: Lonely boy handing back the heart he stole all those months ago._

--

Blair's heels clicked as she entered the elevator, she was alerted to something. She had spent the whole day with Bass and her credit card. They had eaten, been kind of honest about the Tuscany fiasco and now they were making their way up to his suite. This was Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. And both of them knew where this was leading to. His bed.

But Blair refused to give in. She had been home for what, little over a week and she was already swooning over the Bass charm, _again?_ How the hell was she going to avert this crisis? As soon as the elevator doors opened again, she stormed out fast and reached the door leading to his suite to avoid any…gestures.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Chuck asked. "Relax we have this place to ourselves."

Or not.

Chuck took out his keys and opened up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, just about to pull her in when-

"Get a room." Nate called out.

Chuck actually jerked back, scared shitless.

"What the hell?" He responded, trying to cover the fact that he had been frightened. Blair busted out with giggles. Serena turned around to face them and laughed.

"We decided to wait and see if you two wanted to go out and do something tonight." Serena beamed at them, excited for all the prospects a summer night in the city held for them.

"Yeah, definitely." Blair answered optimistically.

"You really should not have given me that key to your place, man." Nate chuckled to him. Chuck was disappointed of course, if these two weren't here, he and Blair well…

Keep your panties on. That's coming up later.

Blair flopped beside Serena on the couch and gave her an appreciative smile.

"I kind of, almost forgive you for you being here with Nate." She commented. Serena smiled back.

"I kind of wish we weren't here. Otherwise you and Chuck would be together again." Serena added her disappointment evident.

"Yeah, and then we could double date and become Summer and Seth and Ryan and Marissa and everything would turn into a fricken episode of the OC. If things ever go that smoothly, S, please wake me up." Blair replied. Serena shot out a giggle. "Oh, and I demand you don't spend tomorrow all hung over in Nate's arms."

"You'll have my full attention." Serena clarified. And right there, at that moment, she knew it was all going to be okay, no matter who the next boy she or Blair liked, who Lily was going to marry next or what dumb-ass bowtie Chuck would don next. It was going to be okay, even if Queen B didn't think so.

--

As per usual, Vanessa was hanging around with Jenny in the Humphrey apartment. Since Jenny lost all her one time minions, it was back to old times with Vanessa as her closest thing to a friend. Vanessa was not S or B, that was for sure, but she was loyal and real and didn't judge you by the shoes you were wearing. And she came in handy when Jenny needed help sorting through tons of clothes, due to her new internship at Eleanor Waldorf designs. How convenient.

"Dan went to fix things with Serena, isn't that great?" Jenny smiled bashfully.

No, it was not fucking great. This was…Vanessa couldn't find a word to describe how angry she was. Calming herself down, she asked;

"Really? That's weird, because well we hooked up a few nights ago." She replied. But she was unable to hide the sadness.

Jenny looked at her, as if scanning for answers.

"He and Serena were like…true love." Jenny spoke, as if it was some universal truth.

"He doesn't seem to think so." Vanessa shot back.

"Vanessa, you know I love you but come on. Has Dan ever had eyes for any other girl?"

Meow. The kitten has claws, apparently.

Dan bounced through the apartment door. "Jen, have you seen Vanessa?" The two girls were still stuck in her room, just staring at each other, neither refusing to concede.

"I'm here, Dan." She called. She walked out of Jenny's room, livid. She didn't want to be angry with Jenny, but it was like the girl was turning into Yoda, the oracle of fricken wisdom. What the hell did she know?

"I was just leaving." She said, not looking at him and grabbing her book bag.

"Don't leave." Dan said simply. He grabbed her shoulders with his hands and forced her to look at him. "I have something to give you."

And then, just as little J walked out of her room to catch the spectacle, a spectacle was what she got. She rolled her eyes. Because Dan and Vanessa were kissing, right smack in the middle of their home. The girl might as well move in.

Because something told her that Vanessa was not going anywhere.

--

**Okay, I promised drama in this chapter, but that will come next chapter when the parents get involved of course (: ****expect a new chapter on the weekend. You know I love reviews and feedback! Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Wild Childs dilemma

**So I promised an update by the weekend, I know. So when I say that, I mean expect it a day afterwards, lol. Enjoy!**

--

She was supposed to hate him.

Lily woke up lying in familiar arms. How could a man who had the potential to ruin her marriage be so beautiful?

"Every morning I wake up," he began gruffly. He was watching her sleep. "And I wait for you to say that you're sick of this. Sick of pretending you're in love with him when you love me."

Lily felt his hot breath against her skin. She didn't deny, because she couldn't. It's easier to just get straight up in the morning after a night with Rufus and leave. It's easier to be the woman on Bart's arm than be the woman who cheated on him with some ex-grungy rock star. And sometimes it's easier to play the guilt card.

"My daughter told me that your son came to visit her last night. Whilst you and I were here." Lily stated quietly. Well what was Rufus supposed to do about that? His son had spent years pining over this girl and things didn't work out in the end. Surely, he and Lily were free now?

"And? Look, Lily I know it's beyond awkward but their over now. Dan broke up with her." He replied, stroking that too good to be true blond hair.

"Why do you think he went to see her last night? Rufus they're probably together right now." Lily, said realising herself from his grip. She got up and stared outside the hotel window. She knew Serena was seeing Nate, which frankly, didn't come as a surprise.

She didn't say any thing else. What else was there to say? They'd be doing this for months, years, running around in circles, playing this game of tag since he was on the road and she was just some groupie. Well, they were about to see what happens when the game stops.

"I'm not going to wait forever, Lily." He said as if he knew she'd come running back. And she always did. The groupie always came back to the kind-of rock star.

"Rufus, it doesn't matter. Don't you see? I'm going to knock on your door and you're going to answer. I'm going to call and you're going to pick up. I'm going to kiss you and you're always going to kiss back."

At least it was the one shred of truth behind all the lies.

And with that, she got dressed and left him lying in bed. Just as she done before.

--

Serena knew her mom was screwing Rufus Humphrey. She knew every time she "went shopping with Eleanor" or "House hunting with Bart" was code for "I'm going to have sex your ex –boyfriends dad and there's not a lot you can do about it." She had never brought it up or confronted her about it though. It had always been that way, Blair and Chuck were the schemers and confronters, Serena and Nate were just there for the ride. Georgina was the future "Hey I'm going to sell my horse for cocaine" person and well Carter...lets not even go there.

So this is where she found herself today. She was sick of keeping this to herself. Normally, when she had issues to discuss she'd go to Blair, but that girl had issues of her own to deal with. So she knocked on Chuck's suite door. If she told Blair something like this, well she'd probably solve the problem by a good old fashioned retail therapy session. Chuck? He'd make her a drink. And even though it was what, lunch time? Serena could really; I mean really use a drink. Tequila to be specific.

"It's always good to see you." Chuck greeted her. Serena stood there for a while, surprised. Because Eric was here, playing play station with Chuck. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?" He asked.

"Oh no…" she trailed off, scrambling for an excuse to take off when she had just arrived. Eric was actually happy with this arrangement, the Van der Bass thing worked for him. He was hanging out with his step brother a lot, which meant he was actually getting some friends. _Well he wasn't Jenny_, he deserved some cool friends. "Do you know where Blair is?" She questioned quickly.

"No, why?" Chuck asked.

"I need to talk to her." She answered.

"Talk to us." Eric gestured. Serena was determined to get out of this one.

"No, I can see I've interrupted all the brotherly bonding. I'll just go find Nate. Bye you guys." She said coolly. Well, she was a Van der Woodsen. They were noted for their poised manner and utter coolness. And her mother's issues were not going to change that.

Well, actually they could. They could make her a Bass.

Or, hell the way dear old Lillian was going, she could make her a Humphrey.

--

"You want to do something, Nate?" Blair Waldorf's commanding tone entered his ears. He wasn't doing anything anyway, last night they'd all went out and he had woken up, hung-over, again.

"What did you have in mind?" Nate asked casually. When they were together, it was usually a fight to get Nate to come along with her shopping or to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's or Funny Face for the hundredth time.

"Wanna eat? I asked your girlfriend but apparently its family dinner night at the Van der Basses place." Blair suggested bluntly. After the whole throwing up phase being revealed by Serena, Blair decided to deal with things the way a Waldorf deals with things.

Looking reality straight in the eye and denying it.

"Um, okay. Where?" He questioned.

"My place, the cooks are making my favourite. Six o'clock, so be there." She clicked off. She smiled, remembering she hadn't had Nate just to herself in a while.

--

Serena had arranged to meet the boys at Chuck's suite before they went over for dinner. The meal was always a nice; 'we are a totally upper class family' affair, but Chuck and Serena never really did nice. At first she was all for it, and considered it a part of her bad-girl-gone-good makeover, but the real Serena had come out to play recently. And the real Serena? She was the type of girl who put a little (read: lot) of vodka in her drink to make things go that little bit smoother. And of course, Chuck was no different. Poor Eric just didn't notice. He was too happy.

When they had finally reached Bart's townhouse, Serena rolled her eyes.

"Try not thinking about it. Just laugh, like me." He offered. As they rode the elevator opened to reveal Bart and Lily sitting at a table looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Let's get this over with." She murmured to him and they prepared themselves for the ordeal.

Bart and Lily sat opposite each other at the table and Serena slouched herself down, took her glass and ducked it underneath the table and emptied her flask into it.

Marissa Cooper, much?

She gulped some of her drink down. "So, mom, how was your day?" She asked sweetly.

_Well, honey I started the day by waking up in my beloved Rufus's arms. _

"Great, I was just about to ask you the same question." Lily replied.

"Oh my day?" Serena began, already tipsy, her blond strands flying around her head, "Absolutely fabulous!" Chuck had his head in his hands, stifling his laughter. Eric of course was blissfully unaware. This was the Serena he'd always known, pre-boarding school.

After ramblings about houses, interior designs and business ventures, Chuck had reached his limit. Chuck could only take so much family wholesomeness.

"It's been a great night, Father but I should retire back to my suite for an early night." _Um, yeah sure. _

"Before you go son, Lily and I have an announcement to make. Lily?" He prompted.

Lily glanced over at her daughter, with guilty eyes.

"We were hoping, Eric and Serena that you would both consider taking the Bass name." She said, trying to keep her dignity. Of course, a part of her knew that Serena knew. Her daughter was a lot smarter than what people gave her credit for.

"Sure. I'd be glad too." Eric responded brightly. His sister wasn't so tempted, funnily enough.

"Thata boy, Eric." Bart said proudly.

"I can't." Serena snapped.

"Why ever not?" Lily asked.

"It's not up for negotiation mom." She replied moodily.

"Lily, you have to respect her decision." Bart interjected. Of course, Eric was the son he was willing to accept. Serena was more along the lines of Charles. They were the wild child's.

"I see no reason why she can't-

"Oh but you're the one who should, mom." Serena said in a calm tone. Chuck leaned over to her and whispered, "S, what are you talking about? Let me take you home you're drunk." Actually, drunk didn't cover it.

"I'm not that drunk, Chuck." She replied. "Eric, I know you're happy but I have to say this."

"Say what, Serena?" Eric asked, oh-so innocently.

"Serena don't." Lily gasped desperately.

"Okay, I won't. Either you tell him or I do." Serena began, standing up. Her mother remained silent for what seemed like a half hour. "Fine." Serena said finally. "I'll tell him." Bart remained silent. Serena couldn't help but feel pity for him, but this was her mother's mistake, not hers.

"My mother has been sleeping with Rufus Humphrey." She blurted out. Chuck's eye grew wide with genuine shock and Eric's smile reverted into a frown.

"Lily…is this true?" Bart asked, choking a little bit.

--

**Next chapter begins right where this left off. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, they are really encouraging! (: thanks. **


	9. The nonjudging breakfast club

(:

--

"Lily…is this true?" Bart asked desperately for the second time. She couldn't say much. She couldn't really deny it. On the day of their wedding, she promised him she'd let go, just as he had done. But Lily didn't let go of Rufus, she couldn't. She gulped down her white wine. Lily considered herself an honest person most of her life. Just the type of honest person who cheats on her husband with a Humphrey. She glanced at Serena again. The worst part was not Bart finding out. The worst part was not that she was lying. The worst part was, her daughter told him. Was she really that bad of a mother? That her daughter felt the need to reveal it right there and then instead of talking to her about it first? But then again, that wasn't Serena's style.

"She's had a bad day. Father, let me take her to my suite." Chuck said hesitantly.

"Fine." Bart said, completely crestfallen. "Lily and I need to talk anyway." He added.

"There's nothing to talk about." Serena said. At first she felt no remorse, but betraying her mother like this touched something in Serena. What was she doing?

"Serena, come on lets go to Blair's or something." Chuck advised. He didn't know why they would go to the Waldorf penthouse. It just seemed like the place to go at a time like this. "Eric do you want to come with us?"

"I'm going to Jenny's." He said almost inaudibly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Eric-

"And you think this was?" He snapped back. He made his way out in a dramatic manner. Chuck and Serena soon followed.

There you go. A completely normal Van der Bass dinner.

--

"Serena, what the hell was that?" Chuck asked her in the limo as they made their way to Blair's. Serena gazed out the window for a moment and faced him again.

"Chuck, first of all it's the truth. I'm not Georgina." She commented. Chuck smiled. To be frank, Chuck didn't really for poor old Bart's love life. His father had gone through more women than Chuck had bowties and suspenders. Chuck never really had a family, thinking about it. These people were his family. So if came to blows, he was on team Serena. "I'm sorry." She said earnestly. "I just couldn't keep it in. My mom with Rufus? I mean I've done some things but I was disgusted." Chuck looked at her sympathetically.

"It's fine. Really, it is. My dad hasn't exactly perfectly honest either so…" He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Serena ventured.

"You know the Bass's, S." It was all he needed to say for Serena to get the message.

"Yeah. I do. How are things with you and Blair?" She asked optimistically. Chuck removed his bowtie. He actually looked stressed, seems like S touched a nerve.

"The way we were before." He said cryptically.

"I see." She replied knowingly. Serena's blond mane was matted to her neck. She looked like a mess. Of course, any other girl would be too embarrassed to come out like this. But for Serena, it was just another 'I can pull this off and you couldn't' moment. "God, please tell me this isn't where the infamous limo sex happened!" She teased, lightening up the mood a notch. Chuck erupted into laughter.

"I'm trying to help her get through this." He said soulfully. It was actually kind of…sweet. Chuck, sweet? Oh yes, things were fucked up.

"I'm sure you're the one she wants to help her to get through this." Serena confirmed.

--

After dinner, Blair and Nate found themselves residing in her room, as they had done so many times before. This time was different though. Nate had always felt a certain pressure when he was with Blair. The pressure to be better, stronger and smarter. Blair had expectations. He always thought that's why he found himself more drawn to Serena. When he was with her, he was himself and that was all she wanted from him.

"I always knew you and Serena would get together." She beamed. She surprised herself in how accepting she was. It was to be expected. When they were younger, Serena would be drunk because she had found where Blair had hidden the tequila bottle and she'd always have Nate's hand held loosely in hers. Or she'd be cuddling with Nate in an innocent, sweet way. Blair's stomach did flips at the sight. But then Chuck would always crack a joke or complement her on her newest Chanel party dress and make her feel better.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Nate, your girlfriend's here for you!" Serena called out and knocked on the door. They were fourteen and B and S had just come back from their latest shopping spree. Blair had just got a Lancôme juicy tube in red, it made her look utterly irresistible. Nate would not be able to keep his hands off her._

"_What? Who's calling?" Nate asked drowsily, the boy was baked, no doubt about it. Serena opened the door and Blair followed. Nate and Chuck were lying on Nate's mothers new Italian leather couches and a fog enveloped the room. Blair sighed, trying to contain her anger. She always hated it when Nate was stoned. Whilst he was marvelling at how "visual" the real fur carpet on the floor was, they could have been at a party or fooling around. Unfortunately for Blair, he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about well…anything other than getting baked and a certain blond._

"_Serena!" Nate said full of glee, making his way through the cloud of smoke and hugging her. "I've been thinking about you all weekend." He murmured into her ear. Serena smiled with content. She knew it wrong, but it gave her a great boost to know that he loved her, even when he was with a girl like Blair. He took her hand and knotted it with his as he dove into a story about how he and his father had just finished making their latest sailboat. _

"_So any scandal for me? Things are so dull these days." Chuck informed Blair as she looked on._

"_Uh, no not really." She replied, now facing him. "Nate and I are supposed to have a date so we'd better be going soon. We'll catch up later, Bass okay? Nate!" She called. _

"_Your girlfriend wants you. Go on." Serena urged him._

"_Sometimes I prefer to tune her out." Nate commented._

"_Shut up. You're talking about your future wife." Well that was news to Nate._

"_I'll be seeing you." Nate murmured. He kissed her on the cheek and stumbled up and made his way to Blair._

"_Blair." Chuck began as she and Nate made their way out. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "You look nice." Blair cracked a smile._

"_If you weren't on a mission to bring bowties and suspenders back I'd say you're not so bad yourself." She replied, causing him to chuckle. "Come on, Natie."_

_--_

"Oh you did? Can't say the same for you and Chuck." Nate laughed. Someone knocked on the door and Blair opened it.

"Speak of the devil." She greeted Serena and Chuck.

"You won't believe the night we've had." Serena gasped as she flopped onto Blair's bed beside Nate.

"I think you all missed the homecoming of the old Serena." Chuck commented, sitting beside Blair.

"I would have liked to see that." Nate said, kissing her forehead. Blair and Chuck tilted their heads to one another and shot each other a look that said, 'Aww aren't they so sickeningly sweet?' and smiled. Blair took Chuck's hand in hers.

"Well what happened?" She asked in anticipation.

"It's a long story." Serena replied.

"We have time." Nate said.

Chuck grasped Blair's hand. Okay, they weren't ripping each others clothes off but he sensed that this was as far as she'd go for one night. After all, for once, Nate was right. The four of them had the rest of summer to figure themselves out.

--

**Coming up: Lily and Bart drama and a real (gasp) Chuck and Blair date (: ! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. B admits to having Butterflies

**Read, review and enjoy (:**

--

Serena knew that doing it with Nate would be like cashing in her v-card all over again. Of course, not that they hadn't done it before, but that was mostly an alcohol fuelled hazy blur. Serena remembered sliding down into the chair and well, the rest was history. That night with Dan was so unbearably perfect. Everything had fallen into the right place. Actually, nothing fell. Serena had spent her night planning for it with Vanessa.

Of course. It took Vanessa to make everything perfect for Dan.

She was lounging in her bedroom, waiting for Nate to get his fine ass over there when Lily entered unannounced. The more Serena contemplated it, the more she regretted telling dear old Bartholomew the truth. We all know S has kept secrets before, but she struggled to contain this one. And now the cat was out of the bag, she was going to pay for it. Lily would make sure of it. She sat down on the end of Serena's bed and looked at her.

"I hope you understand the magnitude of what you've done." Lily said in a calm, stern tone.

"What I've done?" She replied outraged. "Mom, I'm not the one sleeping with Rufus Humphrey. And I'll have you know I'm not sleeping with his son anymore either."

"Serena, I know it was wrong. Rufus and I were wrong. However it's not your secret to tell. I'm your mother, for god's sake. Where is your loyalty?" She asked. Lily and Serena were never that close, but in a world where bank accounts and bloodlines mean everything, and their parents provided them with everything their little hearts ached for, the children were expected to at least keep up appearances in return. Serena didn't have a comeback so quickly this time.

"Just why, mom? I didn't care before, but you're married to him now. I thought you'd at least give it a real chance." She said with a frown. At first, she was repulsed at the idea of calling Chuck family. Now of course, she kind of liked having Chuck as a brother; they were two of the same.

"I'm going to call it off with Rufus. I need your help." Lily told her timidly. Serena rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What?" Serena snapped irritably.

"Pretend your back together with Dan." She instructed her. Serena let out a hollow laugh. She wasn't actually being serious, was she? But when she looked back into her moms eyes, she didn't need to ask if she was being serious.

"So let me get this straight." Serena began, practically leaping off her bed, "You want me to give you a reason to break off this affair?"

"I'm in love with him Serena." Her mother told her, "I can't just break things off-

"Tell him you're breaking it off because you want your marriage to work, mom. Isn't that reason enough?" Serena said exasperated.

"You know what I told Rufus what my marriage was last time? I told him marrying Bart was like buying a handbag, Serena. I was comparing this marriage to buying a handbag." Lily answered. Both remained silent for a while, until Serena started giggling. Lily couldn't help but chuckle too. Serena looked out of her window. Everything was so beyond comprehension at this point.

"Serena. I am asking you as my daughter to either fix things with Dan or tell Bart you were lying." Lily told her coolly, hiding her desperation inside.

Serena considered the situation. Tell Bart she was lying? No, no way was she doing that. Her reputation was tarnished enough in the past year without Bart Bass being added to the list of haters. And she was just thinking about having sex with Nate before her mother interrupted the day dream. Fuck Lily, this was her mistake.

"Tell Rufus that it's a beautiful handbag." Serena said simply and in a flurry of indigo blue and gleaming blond hair, left Lily to deal with this on her own.

--

"So do you think it's over?" Blair asked Chuck as the limo drove them to their new favourite eatery. Chuck smirked. He was Chuck Bass and well, he knew everything.

"I sincerely doubt it." He said as if he couldn't even care less. "Whether she's with Humphrey or not, if my father still wants her he's going to keep her." Blair smiled. Clearly, the "we get what we want" gene ran in the Bass family. Last night, Blair eventually gave in and actually accepted the date Chuck offered her. Usually, he skipped the part where he had to pretend that he cared and just got the girl straight into bed. Blair however, as he knew, was different. Nate said great things take time and he was right. Things were actually going really great for him and Serena.

Blair looked at Chuck for a minute. God, why was he so…Chuck-like? He had arrogance down to a science, stalker like traits and just everything. She remembered them when they were younger, whilst she was constantly fawning over Nate Chuck would be there, waiting for his chance. Sure, he had strayed but she was going to forgive him. Why? Because he forgave her. Because life's too short to be without the one who gives you butterflies. Although, she would never admit to that. He was the only one for her, all this time, days, weeks, months, years had passed by. She smiled at her own carelessness. She had been in love with him all this time, and she was pretty sure he had been too.

"Well, in other news I haven't been ramming my fingers down my throat." Blair said optimistically. Chuck smiled.

"Good. Because you don't even need to, Blair. That night, when I told you that you were amazing? I meant it." Chuck admitted.

Blair felt her cheeks heat up. Oh yes, she was hungry. And not hungry for food, either. Everybody just wanted a piece of the Bass.

"ChuckIwantYou." Blair blurted out. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows. Could it be? He had actually got somewhere? She mentally scowled herself. What was she doing? She had spent weeks keeping him out and now all of a sudden he'd worked his way back into her heart. The walls she had put up to guard herself came crumbling down and before she had time to take it back, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away again and he whispered, "Nothing I didn't know before."

_Oh yes, the limo sex made a come back that evening._

--

Serena knocked on Nate's door and he opened it. "I was just going to over to your place." He began. A big, glimmering tear rolled down Serena's cheek at his doorway. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, desperate to know what the hell was making her cry. He led her over to his bed and put his arm around her. She pulled herself together and smiled up at him, embarrassed. "It's your mom and Bart. Come here." He murmured kissing her softly on the lips. Serena's eyes lit up again. Nate felt satisfied that at least she was smiling again; it made him feel like a good boyfriend. "Listen. It's not your fault, it's hers. Who knows, they might even work it out." He said assuring. Serena clasped his hand and looked at it.

"She suggested me getting back together with Dan." She said. Nate's heart skipped a beat. He had just gotten Serena, and no fucking way was Humphrey getting another chance.

"You're not going to, are you?" He asked with a mix of anticipation and dread. Serena chuckled.

"Nathaniel Archibald," she began, "here's the thing. I love you. I've always been in love with you. I was in love with you when you were with Blair, I was in love with you when I was with Dan and I even loved you when had that…thing with Vanessa." She said and let out a laugh.

It was pretty much everything Nate wanted to hear. He sat her on his lap. She whispered, "You know you love me." In his ear and it drove him wild. Everything else faded away. All those times when he was with Blair and Serena tried not to notice their quick little kisses and hand squeezes suddenly felt like someone else's memory.

Nate couldn't stop, he had to have her – now. Instinct stronger than reason and knowledge born of experience told him that he always was and always would be in love with her.

--

As Chuck made his way to the Van der Bass residence, he ran into Serena at the doorway. They refrained from entering for a while to catch up.

"So how was your day?" Serena beamed at him. After "cashing in her v-card" again, she had spent the rest of her evening in Nate's, eating brownies for dinner and in his arms It was pretty much how she planned to spend the rest of her days.

"I had sex with Blair." He announced. Serena rolled her eyes. Well Chuck wasn't exactly subtle now, was he?

"So you two are back in business then?" She asked.

"You better believe it, S." He said, opening the door, knowing that whatever Bart and Lily threw at them next, nothing was going to ruin this day. After all, you don't need to rearrange the alphabet to put B and C together again.

--

**I know I went cheesy on that last line lmao.**

**Up next; will Serena do Lily a favour? ****Or will she become a Humphrey? **


	11. N defends S's honour

--

_Nothing_ was going to ruin this day?

Well, there was thing. Lily van der Woodsen got what she wanted. For the majority of her life, she had been on one huge stroke of luck. She was the middle aged version of utter coolness, tall and blond, blue eyed and super poised. Well, Serena had to inherit it from somewhere. And lucky for her, Bart had a thing for blondes. So he dismissed Serena's "drunken outburst of complete lies" as her mother described it. He forgave her and all was well in Van der Bass land. Except it wasn't. Not to Serena anyway. After dinner, she and her mother retired to the living room to discuss the obvious.

Lily was extremely smug and just pleased with herself, as she probably should have been. Well, it wasn't like Serena had proof. Leave the sex tapes to Blair and Chuck. Serena was actually sober for the second time all summer (her first being with sex with Nate) and she wanted answers. She was going to demand them. So she sat herself down and glared at her mother. Lily practically felt the look.

"What?" Her mother asked simply. Serena tucked a blond strand self consciously behind her left ear.

"So how did you do it?" She asked. Like she really needed an answer. She looked at her mother as if she would never blink again, silently probing for an explanation. Lily finally locked her eyes with her daughters.

"I gave you two options. Get back together with Daniel or tell Bart you lied. Obviously you were too busy playing with Nathaniel and you weren't telling Bart anything, so I did." She replied, not showing any emotion. Serena never ever thought her mom was this…evil, but does any child suspect that of their parents? And _playing? _

"Thanks, mom." She mocked. There wasn't a lot to do now. Eric thought Serena was the equivalent to Satan for trying to rip apart the apparently happy family. Chuck was spending his days carrying a passed out Serena home from benders. And Nate was picking up the pieces in between. Her mom was helping tarnishing her reputation (like that hadn't been done enough) and now Bart thought she was some sort of drunken lunatic.

"I still need you to be with Dan." She put it simply. How else was Lily supposed to put it? Serena just laughed and flung herself back on the expensive white leather Italian couch.

"And why's that?" She played along.

Lily glanced at her daughter. She hated herself. She hated that she loved Rufus; she hated she married Bart and she hated who she was.

"Serena, you have to try and understand my situation. Bart and I may have scraped by this…but-

"But you're afraid you'll be in Humphrey's bed by tomorrow." Serena read her mind.

"That's one way of phrasing it. But if you get back with Dan then we won't. This marriage depends on you, Serena." She remarked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"It shouldn't have to mom. And I'm with Nate." She told her mother for the fiftieth time.

"Oh come on, Serena. No boy has been able to keep your attention. Except for Dan, we both know that. You and Nate have probably run your course by now-

"No. No mom, we haven't. I love him." Serena replied adamantly. Lily relented. Her daughter was right.

_Flashback_

"_Mrs. Van der Woodsen, is Serena in?" Nate asked at the hotel reception. Lily smiled warmly at the boy and replied, "You just missed her but I'll tell her you came by. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it."_

"_I don't know about that." He replied solemnly._

"_Come on, Serena loves you. I think she's always had a little crush on you." _

Silence had worked its way between Serena and her mother. Lily knew how much Serena loved Nate. She always had and she probably always would.

And that's exactly how she felt about Rufus.

Serena took stock of the situation once more. She couldn't bear to be here at this present moment in time. She extracted herself from the couch and made her way out.

"Where are you going?" Lily called.

"Where you want me too." She replied.

--

"Kick-ass shoes." Blair remarked as she opened her bedroom door, admiring Serena's latest purchase. They were electric blue Sigerson Morrison flats. Serena flopped onto the one bed in the Upper East Side she'd never have sex in and replied, "You can borrow them if you want. B, I need to talk to you about Nate." She said urgently. Blair's lip curled up at the right. There was Serena's most used line when they were both fifteen. It didn't matter what time it was, either S or B needed to talk about their beloved golden boy. Blair decided the limo sex revisited with Chuck talk could wait for a while. She lay beside Serena.

"Well, spill bitch." She demanded.

"My mom is sleeping with Rufus." Serena informed her.

"Thought this was about Nate. Wait, Dan's Rufus?" She said, eyes going wide with that effect that only scandal can have upon eyes.

"Yes. And I told the family about it two days ago." She continued.

"Shit. S, welcome back." Blair said in a congratulatory tone. Oh yes, the return of old Serena was complete.

"She gave me a kind of ultimatum. Either I tell Bart I was lying or I get back together with Dan." She told her best friend. She suddenly rose up and looked down at Blair. The Blair got up. "So she told Bart herself that I was lying." Suddenly, Eleanor Waldorf was a mere pussycat to the viper that was apparently Lily van der Woodsen.

"Fuck. That sucks, S." Blair said sympathetically, pulling her in for a hug. When the two parted, Serena told her;

"That's not all. Before I came over here, she had the nerve to tell me that she still wanted me to be with Dan."

Blair raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Suddenly, her situation with Chuck and her worry over finding her one true love seemed trivial.

"You're with Nate." She stated. But Blair knew Serena and well…she was Serena, the free spirit.

"I know. I just…Eric is really happy right now and if I don't then…" Serena continued into a ramble, which Blair didn't hear clearly because ever efficient Blair was now plotting her next scheme, operation save Serena from being a Humphrey or even worse, ending up back in his bed again.

And we certainly wouldn't want that now.

But maybe Serena did?

"I was thinking I should go over there and talk to Dan." Serena said timidly; sub consciously asking Blair for permission.

"What, with his dirty bedroom in a ten foot radius? Uh-uh, Serena." Blair replied. She never really was a supporter of Dan plus Serena "4eva" and she liked seeing both Nate and Serena simultaneously happy. It made her feel like a good person, for once. After all, it was B's world. The Humphreys were just guests who out stayed their welcome. Serena gazed at the photo of her, B and N on Blair's dressing table.

"For the love of Gucci, Serena please tell me you love Nate and you're not considering Dan." Blair said exasperated.

"I love Nate." Serena said earnestly.

Wow, breaking news!

But hearing Serena say it made it seem more real to Blair.

"I won't let you go over there." Blair spoke as if it was some universal truth. "You can't. This is Lily's mistake and she has to fix it."

"No. I have to. It's the only way." Serena said sadly, with realisation.

"Serena would you listen to yourself? You would really do this to Nate for your mother?" Blair responded, grabbing Serena's wrist to keep her from leaving.

But Serena's wistful eyes meet hers and Blair let go. She left.

Except Blair didn't let go, oh no. No way in the Upper East Side was Serena going back to Dan. Not if she could help it. She and Chuck and Serena and Nate had the whole "We're actually happy for once" thing going on, and her summer of doom was becoming the summer of love. She retrieved her sidekick and dialled a number she must have dialled a thousand times.

"Hey, Natie. It's about S. There's something you have to know."

--

Dan Humphrey was making his way home with Vanessa, hand in hand on that Friday night. They were the poster couple for artistic weirdoes. And they knew it, and loved it. The film maker and the poet. It felt good being with Vanessa, better than he had expected. He, like the most of the Upper East Side, thought there would be no moving on from Serena, but he was sure Vanessa was the one he was meant to be with all along.

Looks like someone _finally _got with the programme. They were outside the five-n-dime in where else, but Brooklyn, hailing a cab when Chuck Bass's signature cocky tone found their ears.

"Hey, Humphrey!" He called, Nate storming up to him.

"Of course, who the hell else wears sunglasses at night but scarf boy?" Dan smirked at Vanessa. She smirked back.

"What do they want?" She asked him.

"The glitz and glamour of Brooklyn, baby." He remarked. "What?" He called back at them. Nate continued up and…

WACK.

Humphrey's ass was on the ground, Nate was fuming and well, Chuck was chuckling. Vanessa's mouth hung open in sheer horror.

"What the hell was that, Nate?" She asked desperately. Nate paused for a moment. He had never punched anyone before with the exception of the Captain and Chuck. He wasn't like that, he had good breeding. And with good breeding, came manners.

"Blair told me what you did." Nate told Dan as Vanessa helped him from the ground. Dan raised an eyebrow in complete confusion. "And what did I do, Nate?"  
"You forced yourself on Serena when she was out with Blair tonight." Nate scoffed in disgust. Dan contained his laughter.

"And Serena and Blair were in Brooklyn, tonight?" He asked rhetorically.

Poor Nate. He was beautiful, a legacy at Dartmouth and polite (most of the time) but he wasn't the brightest bulb in the closet. Chuck gave Nate an all telling look.

"Blair wouldn't lie." Nate said trying to sound convinced of it.

Except B would go any length to protect S. Even if it meant lying to keep Dan at bay for a while.

"You know what, Nate? Just go ask Serena." Dan smiled at him mockingly and he and Vanessa got into their cab.

"She wouldn't lie about that." Nate repeated.

"Nathaniel its Blair. Something else is up." Chuck informed him.

You don't say.

--

"I can't believe you initiated your newest scheme without me." Chuck began as he entered Blair's bedroom. "Truly, I am saddened." He added, leaning in to kiss Blair, completely forgetting Nate's presence for a moment.

"I was going to involve you in stage two." Blair replied flirtatiously.

"Guys, please?" Nate interrupted. "Blair, what the fuck?"

"You punched him then? Enough to send him to hospital?" Blair asked.

The cat's claws certainly came out at night. Chuck laughed at the question. It was at moments like this he loved her the most. She was so brutally honest when she wasn't cheating on Nate with him.

"No. Now Blair please tell me why you pulled that little stunt." Nate asked.

"I liked it. You haven't softened and I love you for it." Chuck said with pride.

_Finally. _Chuck had said it. Not in a forced way. Maybe he didn't even mean to say it but he did. He said I love you. Blair paused for a moment and looked at him, and then looked to Nate again.

"Serena's told you about the situation, then?" She prompted Nate.

And then something clicked in Nathaniel's blond brain.

"She told me she wouldn't get back with Dan. It's out of the question. She told me she was in love with me." He stated.

"She loves her mom, too. Look Nate-

"You're being too presumptuous." Chuck reminded them. "You don't even know she's at Dan's."

"She told me." Blair informed them.

It was midnight, Friday had turned into Saturday.

Blair scooped up her green trench coat by Dolce and Gabbana.

And the destination was the Humphrey home.

--

You know **I LOVE reviews** (:

More CB next chapter!


	12. C knows you can't resist

**Its long (:**

--

"Blond bitch." Blair muttered as she stepped in the car. When Eleanor asked the threesome where they were going, she didn't get a reply. Instead she got a flurry of green and two very handsome boys following her daughter, it was quite unnerving. But a girl's got to do what a girl has to do. So instead of being some over protective mother she just let Blair go. After all, she always had Nate and Chuck to protect her girl.

After Blair's little comment, Nate shot Blair a nasty look. Taken aback, she replied "What? She's blond and a bitch." Nate shook it off and slunk into the corner of the limo, gazing out as all the lights of the city blurred by.

"Too bad Nathaniel's here." Chuck murmured into her ear. Blair smiled mischievously. "Make sure we have the car to ourselves on the way back." He added. Blair squeezed his hand as if to say "Done and done" and Nate was kind of disgusted. Sure, he kind of liked the idea of Chuck occupying Blair so he could be with Serena, but did she have to rub it in his face like that?

Did Nate have to be so…jealous?

Not jealous that Chuck was with Blair. Jealous of what Chuck had with Blair.

The thing about being with Blair was, when you had her, you had her. With Serena, it was more of a challenge. You were never quite sure if you had her. And when you thought you had her, she'd be off again at Humphrey's door step. It was hard to keep up; she certainly kept a guy on his toes. And Nate wasn't one to rise to the occasion. He preferred to stay mellow.

"What happened with you and Serena tonight?" She asked Chuck, interrupting his and Blair's private little party.

"I…don't know." Chuck said blankly. Well, it wasn't a line he was used to. He was Chuck Bass and he was supposed to know everything. "It must have been her mom. She left after talking to her." The car halted.

"Okay. Let's do this thing." Blair said all preppy. You'd think this was some kind of intervention of some tragedy about to take place, something life altering. Well, to Blair and Nate, it was. Chuck didn't care at this stage in the game. He was making schemes of his own. The door flung open and Blair looked up at the Humphrey's crumbling apartment. "Welcome to the dark side." Chuck commented.

--

There was a furious rapping on the door. Little Jenny Humphrey bobbed over and opened it to reveal one Blair Waldorf, Chuck "Scarf boy" Bass and Nate. Delicious, sexy Nate.

"Where's Serena?" Blair demanded in her very expensive looking green trench coat. She looked like a detective.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jenny greeted her, smiling sarcastically, trying just a little too hard to dent Blair's feelings. But this was Blair, a girl of fucking steel. It was going to take more than that.

"Cut the crap, little J. Where is she?" Blair demanded again, peering over Jenny's shoulder to look for her friend. Jenny gave a less than enthusiastic eye roll and prompted the three musketeers to enter.

"She's in Dan's room. She passed out before she even said anything." Jenny told them.

"Passed out? Didn't you like call an ambulance?" Nate asked in sheer horror.

"She was drunk, Nate. She just fell asleep is all." She added. She had a thing for Archibald until she seen him be so protective over another certain blond. She even thought they might happen for a while. Well, most girls residing in the Upper East Side fantasised about that, until they seen Serena on his arm. Nate stormed into Dan's room to see Serena sprawled across his bed. Dan and Vanessa were just sitting at his desk.

"What was she doing here?" Nate asked them.

"Look, she passed out at the door before she even spoke a word man." Dan told him defensively. Vanessa looked less than happy. Serena wasn't even with Dan anymore yet she still wound up in his bedroom. Nate picked Serena up like an oversized baby. It was all very heroic. Him, coming to rescue the princess from the tower. Her knight in shining armour.

When they were fifteen and on spring break, Chuck Bass and Georgina Sparks were staying in Sun Valley for skiing along with Serena and Nate. In the mist of all the alcohol and partying, Georgie had tied Serena to a sled and threw her down and Serena just kept sliding until she stopped. Yup, she was crazier back then. Did I mention she tied Serena up naked? Then Nate had come to her rescue, just like this. He remembers seeing the pale, gleaming blond hair and ruining over to save the damsel in distress. And he picked her up in the exact same manner and carried her back to her hotel suite where she was staying. Her parents were out (weren't they always?) and he ran her a bath like the gentleman he was. She'd be as good as new in the morning.

He remembers waiting for Serena just to make sure she was okay, and then he'd go back to his suite and call Blair to make sure if she was okay over in Scotland with her auntie. But he didn't make that call, because Serena came out in her robe and started kissing Nate. And he kissed her back. And they just stayed there in each others arms for the rest of the night. It felt good. And they'd keep doing that, Blair didn't have to know. Blair already did that girl friend stuff with Nate; it was almost like she owned him. Serena should have her own Nate time too, right?

--

"Talk about a blast from the past, Nathaniel." Chuck said to him as they made their way back into the car. They had retrieved Serena and Nate cradled her. A smile curled on his lips, remembering.

"I know, right?" He replied.

"So, back to her place then?" Chuck hinted. As much as he liked the breakfast club meetings in Blair's bedroom, he wanted to use her room for other purposes tonight. It had slipped his mind that he and Blair were supposed to be having sex right in this very limo, but no harm done. They'd just do it in Blair's room.

"We can't take her back to her mother she'll freak." Blair commented. "She'll stay at mines for the night." Blair insisted. Chuck's face fell. Their perfect night was certainly not tonight. Not when Serena needed rescuing.

"Fine," Chuck said. "Want to do something Nate?" He asked. Like he was in the mood?

"Man. Its three o'clock." He stated.

"Like that's ever stopped us before." Chuck observed. "Come on, drinks at my suite at the very least."

Nate gave in. After the night they had, he could use a drink.

--

"Why do you think she came over here?" Vanessa asked innocently. Dan frowned. He wanted to believe that Serena had come over to beg for another chance, to apologise from hiding things from him. He was half right. Serena did come over to talk about them. But Dan didn't really know why, after she was professing her love to Nate Archibald so adamantly.

"I have no idea." Dan replied, flopping down on his bed. Vanessa came over and lay beside him. Part of her knew. Serena van der Woodsen wasn't just in the neighbourhood. And sure, she was wasted, but a drunken mind speaks a sober heart. Vanessa laid her head on Dan's chest. When they gotten together at first, the possibilities seemed endless. He'd go to Dartmouth and she would major at film in NYU and they'd finally be free of their preppy hobag classmates at St.Judes and Constance Billiard. They'd be with other people; but they would find their way back to each other in the end.

Right. Not only was V from Brooklyn, but now she just plain delusional.

"Dan, do you still love Serena?" She asked. Dan paused for a minute and hesitated. And he knew he shouldn't be, because if he was as loyal as he should be, he wouldn't be hesitating. Instead he'd be ripping her clothes off and making up for the shitty night they both had.

But he didn't. And Vanessa didn't need this. She already spent enough time seeing Dan go all gooey eyed over Serena, she was not going to be the rebound girl.

"Go get whatever it is out of your system, Dan. Move on. I actually already thought you did." She told him, sheer disappointment running through her tone. Dan didn't know what to do. Was it possible to love two people at once?

No. That's just a crappy excuse for being an asshole.

--

Blair woke up first. She always did. Well, she wasn't the one with a severe hangover. She got up and observed her friend. It was in that moment, when the sun hit her hair that Blair felt real sympathy for Serena. She had the perfect body. She had perfect blond hair. She had the perfect guy. The perfect everything.

But, Blair decided that really, she was just a perfect mess.

Serena woke up with a groan and pressed her hand to her head. Without asking, Blair went out, got aspirin and gave it to Serena. She gave Blair an appreciative look and looked up at her friend's ceiling.

"Do I even want to know what happened last night?" She asked Blair in disbelief.

"No, but you should. A lot like old times I may add. And you went to Humphreys. Something that I told you not to do, S." Blair said, as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"Nate's going to end it." Serena said, sure of herself.

"You don't know that." Blair comforted her.

"Yeah, I do. I told him I would never do that and then I did. Fuck me, just fuck." Serena said exasperated, pressing her head into the pillow. Blair decided now it was time to share her news. Serena had taken up enough time.

"Yeah, well if it helps Chuck and I haven't really discussed the terms of our relationship either." She offered. Immediately, Serena bolted up and smiled. They were back together. Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. Blair would actually be happy.

"Well, tell me what happened." Serena prompted.

"The sequel to limo sex is what happened." Blair said, embarrassed. She didn't really know why, though. She enjoyed being with Chuck but she had intended to put up a fight for longer than this, she practically took an oath to never fall for his charm again. And well, here she was telling her best friend all about it.

"I knew it." Serena beamed. "You couldn't resist the Bass. So you're together now, right? A couple?" She asked.

"I don't know what it is." Blair admitted. What it was, they were having sex. They hadn't discussed being exclusive. And there was no way Blair was sharing. Did Blair Waldorf ever share anything? The closest she got was loaning a pair of Jimmy Choo's to Serena once. It didn't really work out that entire well when Serena spilled tequila all over them.

"Well, I'll go talk to Nate if you go talk to Chuck." Serena offered. As if they could avoid those boys for longer than a day. She slipped into her blue dress that smelled of liquor and smoke. "Deal?" She asked. Blair smiled.

"Deal. Why so quick? Stay and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with me." Blair pleaded. Serena stayed. It was the least she could do.

--

"Is Nate in, Mrs. Archibald?" Serena asked her. Nate's mother smiled. She liked Serena, but always preferred Blair, like the Captain. Blair was stable, reliable and responsible. Serena was beautiful, but none of these. She'd always known her son wanted her though, for reasons entirely his own.

"I assume he's over in Chuck suite, Serena. Try for him there." She told her warmly. Serena gave her a goodbye and gazed into the distance. She could see the corner of the Palace. She walked over, hair flying around her pretty head.

Dan frigging Humphrey, standing outside, waiting for her.

"Serena." He said breathily, it looked as though he just got there a mater of seconds ago.

"Hi Dan." She greeted him awkwardly. He wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Hey, I was thinking about last night and I-

"Last night was a mistake, Dan." She informed him. "I was drunk. And I made a mistake. I'm sorry for just landing on you and Vanessa like that." She added.

"Serena you came for a reason." He told her.

_Yeah, my cheating whore of a mother. _She thought. Enough of boys. She didn't need them. She turned around and walked away, leaving both Daniel and Nathaniel.

--

"You haven't been able to stop thinking about me, have you?" Chuck asked smugly as he walked into Blair's bedroom and got straight down to business. He began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and she smiled. He was right; she hadn't stopped thinking about him. There was a brief moment where she had considered Nate and Serena's relationship, but that passed and she went back to the subject of Chuck. She took his hands and led him over to her bed. Chuck kissed her on the forehead, innocently, but Blair was not looking for innocent. She kissed him full on the mouth, hungrily, like someone who had waited a long time for this.

If someone told her two weeks ago, this is where she would be; she would have given a hollow laugh and insulted the person who even considered mentioning his name in her presence. If someone had told her two days ago, she probably would have done the same thing.

She stopped for a moment and looked him in the eye.

"What is this, Chuck?" She asked. She needed to know the terms this time. No more being fooled.

"Some people would call this a relationship." He replied, eager to get back to kissing her.

"Like who?" She prompted.

"Like me." He told her, removing the clothes between them. Less scarfs, more skin.

And well, that was enough for Blair. She smiled coyly.

--

Serena walked around a lot by herself that evening and eventually found her way back to the Van der Bass residence. She opened the door to reveal a livid Lily.

"Where were you, Serena? You had me worried sick…" her mother went into a huge ramble which Serena completely ignored. She walked into her room and Lily followed her.

"Are you hungover? Need I ask?" Lily commented. Serena shot her a dagger. She wasn't in the mood. She just wanted an early night, for once. Lily exited her room and came back with a pamphlet in hand. The Ostroff centre. Rehab?

"Bart and I have been talking Serena-

"Bart is not my father he has no say in my life." Serena shot back, no way was she going to rehab.

"Actually, as my husband he does. We've noticed you have been drinking a lot particularly since school ended-

"He notices that but he doesn't notice you're having an affair behind his back?" Serena replied, angry. And Serena was not the type of girl who lost her cool.

"Serena this is not about that I want what's best for you." Lily protested.

"This is it, mom? As soon as things get a little but hard you ship your kids off to rehab?" She asked desperately. "No. I'm not going."

Lily left the pamphlet on Serena's bedside table. Serena looked at it, picked it up and ripped it to shreds.

Too bad they don't discuss troubled love lives at rehab. Then, she might consider.

--

Basking in the afterglow, Blair got up lazily and flipped open her laptop.

"I can't believe you're leaving me for Gossip Girl." Chuck said playfully. Blair laughed.

"I'm worried about her. She hasn't called about Nate." Blair replied.

"Relax, they are probably making up as we speak." Chuck assured her. But Blair knew better, and well, Chuck did too. He just wanted to be with Blair for a while.

Sure enough, _spotted: Lonely boy and S, making up perhaps... _Blair read on. It wasn't good. Far from good.

"Why are you so against Serena and Dan? I know he's from Brooklyn but I thought they loved each other." Chuck asked. Because being from Brooklyn was the biggest hindered their relationship had.

"Because I'm a bigger fan of Nate and Serena. Don't even deny it, Bass you are too." She replied knowingly.

"You really do know me." He said, kissing her shoulder, silently begging her to get off that stupid laptop. She shut it down. She had to stop Serena from getting back together with Dan. She forbade it.

She also forbade Chuck from sleeping that night.

--

**Will S go to rehab? Who will win her heart and be left the odd man out? Will B and C stay together? Will dear old Lily get what's coming to her? You bet it. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. You're the one that I want

**3000+ words here people, show your appreciation by reviewing (:**

**And the chapter name is the title of one of the Gossip Girl books. Obviously, I do not own Gossip Girl. If I did, Nate and Serena would be together.**

--

Serena heard muffled noises. The alarm on her bedside read four minutes past two am and she rubbed her eyes. It was probably Lily coming home late from what her excuse was to Bart. The anger inside Serena was building up gradually through the night and she couldn't wait for her mother to walk through the door so she could eat her head off and possibly telling her to shove her pamphlet up her hundred year old ass. However she had already ripped it to shreds. She admitted she had been drinking a lot over the summer, but she always treated drinking as a mere indulgence, something she could do without at any time. Too bad her mother couldn't kick her bad habit. See? Parents are really just loveable hypocrites.

She stumbled out of bed and peered out of her door. Eric was sprawled over the couch. Late night a little J's, then. She walked around and stared into Bart and Lily's bedroom. She wasn't there. But Bartholomew was. And the woman he was kissing? Not Lily.

Serena remained silent and crept back into her bedroom, eyebrows so high they reached her scalp. Maybe Bart and Lily came to agreement that they should have an open relationship. It certainly looked like that. What kind of arrangement that they liked to don a "Marriage" was it? She contemplated taking photos and showing them to Lily, that would put her back into her place. However the comment Lily made concerning her daughters loyalty had affected Serena surprisingly deeply. So she decided against it.

But she was going to tell her. And she was going to relish the look in her eye when she did.

And there you were thinking Serena was the good one. Well, after being around Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass all these years, it was bound to rub off on her.

--

Blair lifted the lid of her coffee and blew the surface and sipped. Chuck bought one himself and they walked along the street together, looking every inch the happy…couple. Blair smiled to herself. As much as she normally hated giving in, something told her this was worth it.

"So I was thinking we should go to the Hamptons. Let's face it, our last and I quote "holiday" was kind of a disaster." She told him. Of course she had another motive. But that's coming up later.

"Yeah. I never really got my holiday this year." He mused.

"Oh, poor you. I was the one in fricken Italy alone and you were with a decorator." Blair informed him. Chuck's face fell slightly. She knew about her? What was it…Annabel? Alexandra? Chuck thought to himself. She couldn't remember her name. Well, let's be serious for a second. Compared to Blair Cornelia Waldorf, lovely little Amelia was quite forgettable. Blair on the other hand…was undeniable. Curse Nathaniel. Serena, whoever told her?

"It didn't mean a thing." Chuck protested. "I had a momentary case of blindness."

"Did you sleep with her?" Blair asked, her voice cracked. Truth be told, it was probably best if she didn't know, she'd only end up hurting.

"No." Chuck replied immediately. And he sounded earnest about it. Chuck Bass, actually denying having sex with a woman. Some things change.

"Good." Was all Blair said in response. She was doing a happy dance routine in her mind.

"Let's go with Nate and Serena." He continued with their plan. "Lock them in a room together, get the bitches back where they belong."

"I don't know." Blair said doubtfully. "I just…maybe it is Dan and we don't know it?" She contemplated. Chuck let out a laugh.

"No, I refuse to believe it; Nathaniel has always had a thing for your blond companion." He spoke.

"Yeah, Chuck, most guys do." She smiled back at him. "But yeah. I'm all for the locking them in the room scenario."

"Let's get on it then. And for the record, you can lock us in a room any time." He told her slyly. She blushed slightly.

"Just promise me I won't have to lock in the car on our way up there." She shot back at him, daring him to say anything other than what she wanted to hear.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered into her ear. She smiled smugly. Next to her new beloved trench coat, Chuck Bass was this season's must have accessory.

--

It was ten forty-five when Serena woke up to tell her mom of the good news. She sauntered out into the kitchen and smiled at Eric.

"What are you so cheerful about?" He questioned. Serena continued to beam.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold on my mother's heart." She quipped. Eric's eyebrows furrowed, completely and utterly confused.

"Serena, um, what?" He asked. Serena decided to be straight with him. He deserved that.

"I saw Bart sneaking around last night." She admitted less happily. She knew it would hurt Eric, but she was tired of the lies. Eric looked at her sadly.

"Okay. I guess…" He trailed off.

"Hey, whatever you need to say, say to me." Serena said in her best big sister tone.

"I know that you weren't lying about mom and Rufus." He admitted. Serena smirked.

"Then why did you pretend to be angry-

"I was angry and I thought you were lying until I seen it for myself. It's just…I like this. Us. It's the best way we've been since dad." He told her, sadness racing through his voice. Serena knew she'd be lying if she told him she hadn't felt the same way.

"Eric you know I have to tell her." She asked, seeking his assurance.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed reluctantly. His eyes were glazed.

"Maybe they'll decide to tell the truth and work on this; they have something real you know." She offered. A smiled curled on Eric's lips. "Hey," Serena raised her hand, "clean slate is exactly what we all need. Team van der Bass!" She said all preppy. Eric clapped his hand against hers.

After all, he was a Bass. And he got what he wanted. And if he wanted Lily, well then he was going to get her.

--

"Hey Vanessa." Nate greeted her optimistically. Her brown curls and neon pink boots certainly made her stand out. Vanessa gave him that sweet smile of hers, but he knew something was wrong.

Turns out, he was right. Dan Humphrey, the new source of problems for just about every person (read: Nate and Vanessa) on the Upper East Side.

"Wanna grab lunch, Nate?" She asked. She was still devastated that Dan hadn't stepped up last night. She had spent last night awake, playing alternative films in her head, picturing what it could be like if Dan got all poetic on her like "No. You're the one I want." Or "Vanessa. It's always been you and I. Always. I thought I was in love with Serena. Truth is, I was until you came back to me." Well, V learned you can play the alternative reality game all night long, but there Humphrey was, probably preparing a grand romantic gesture for _Serena. _

"Sure. I hope you're ready for a tragic love story though." He half joked.

"You have no fucking idea." She blurted out.

--

Lily was sitting down in her usual domain. She wasn't pristine or happy. Her hair was a mess. And were her eyes swollen? Something had gone wrong. With a new found concern for her mother, Serena sat down beside her and just hugged her. Now this was either one of two things. Either Rufus broke off their affair or Bart had told her about his.

"What have I been doing, Serena?" She asked in desperation, tears rolling down her cheeks. Serena felt a stab at her heart. Men could be real bastards sometimes, whether it was a Bass or a Humphrey.

"What happened, mom?" She asked. What the hell hadn't happened would have been a more appropriate question.

"Bart told me." Was all she answered. Serena decided not to comment any further on the matter. She was just going to let it all come out of her mother. "And you know what I felt? Serena, I felt relief. Who feels relief at the thought of their husband having an affair? I don't blame him, every night this week I've been with Rufus." She continued, now manically sobbing. Serena wiped a tear away. "I broke it off with him." She told Serena.

"Good." Serena praised her. At least Humphrey senior was out of the picture. But then again, Lily had said that before.

The door flung open. And there he was, Bart Bass. Ready to bear his soul (you didn't know he had one, did you?) to Lillian Rhodes van der Woodsen – Bass.

--

"Serena, please can I talk to your mother in private?" He asked calmly, masking his embarrassment and sadness underneath. Serena squeezed her mothers hand reassuringly.

"That's fine; I was just about to go out anyway." She replied.

Lily wiped away the tears. "I don't think that's a great idea." She commented. She felt slightly bad, given how supportive her daughter was being, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. Serena getting drunk was just not going to happen tonight. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Mom I'm just going to see Nate-

"Serena, please." Lily interrupted quietly. Serena went back into her room. She felt like she was five years old again, actually being forced to listen to her parents arguments. She would always distract Eric with some silly joke. That was when Papa van der Woodsen did fight with Lillian. After all, neither of them was hiding illicit affairs.

Lily got up and stared out of the massive window that showed a beautiful view of the Upper East Side. For a place so corrupt, it had these moments, like when the sun set, before all the night time partying began, where it seemed peaceful and okay. Bart came over and put an arm around her.

"It's my fault that you ran to him Lily and I don't blame you for it." He began calmly. "I wasn't being the man you needed. I want to be that man for you." He told her.

"I am sorry." She turned around and looked him in the eye. "I told you that when I married you I would give him up. And I didn't." Bart tucked several strands of that golden hair behind her ear and looked at her endearingly. "I ruined our marriage. It's my fault."

"Please, Lily do not give up on this. You're Lily and I'm Bart and we don't give up like this. It's not about the marriage; it's about me having to be with you." He said earnestly.

Seeing Bart like this struck something in Lily.

"I won't give up on us." She said truthfully. "You're the one that I want."

She gave the Bart the type of happiness with that comment more than any American express card could.

--

He really should not have let her buy him drinks in some dingy club in Brooklyn. He really shouldn't have let her drive him home. _It was supposed to be lunch. _Now it was drinking time with Nate Archibald and Vanessa Abrams. All afternoon they had been comforting each other, rambling about their respective break ups. _See? This is the consequences of a possible Dan and Serena reunion. _She flung an arm around him and dragged him up to his townhouse door.

"She told me she loved me." Nate whined. Vanessa couldn't help but giggle. She had a few drinks herself; lucky for her she just didn't get caught drunk driving.

"Well guess what, Daniel didn't!" She said in disgust. "I mean, he was able to tell me he was in love with me when I was just about to leave to Vermont and when I come back its all about stupid Serena. No offense."

"Hey. She's smart and special and do you want to come in for food or something?" He offered, opening up and inviting her in. Vanessa obliged.

"Gimme some of them brownies your completely obsessed with." She instructed.

"Yo, Miriam!" He shouted at the cook in the in the Archibald kitchen.

"Yes dear?" She asked. "Nathaniel, are you drunk?" The old lady called back. Miriam was the cook and had been cooking for the Archibald's since the dawn of freaking time, passed down from Nate's grandfathers to the Captain. Think of her as a family heirloom with a heart.

"I don't know, maybe…can you make Vanessa and I some of those brownies?" he asked in his sweetest voice.

"Coming up, dear." She replied.

Nate and Vanessa stumbled into his bedroom. She observed her surroundings. There were lots of little sailboats, maps and a picture of Serena, himself and Blair at his bedside. There was one of Nate and Chuck beside that. It was painted blue.

"Hey." He said, joining her on his bed.

"Hey." She replied back giddily.

I'm sure we all know where this is going.

And in a complete momentary case of stupidity, Vanessa kissed Nate, full on the mouth. Then she stopped, realising what she was doing. Nate suddenly sobered up.

"This isn't going to work." He told her, smiling in embarrassment.

"You're right." She replied. "Because I'm not Serena."

"Yeah and I'm not Dan." He observed. "You're great Vanessa though. He's a jackass for this."

"Yeah and I happen to be in love with the jackass." She said sarcastically. "I can still hang here for a while, right? If I don't I'll probably pull a Serena and end up drunk at Dan's door."

Nate laughed. Vanessa was not Serena, but she was pretty damn great.

"Of course." He told her. He wrapped his arms around her. They would never be a couple, but Vanessa could picture her doing this for a while until Humphrey realised what he always had right in front of him.

Too bad Dan was taking his time.

--

"Everything's all set!" Blair told Chuck over the phone. "The house is just waiting for us." She added. Blair could not wait to get to Hamptons and out of the city. Then Nate and Serena would get back together and yes, everything would turn into an episode of the O.C. Blair smiled at the thought, she could picture her and Serena in their bikinis lounging around all day whilst the boys wouldn't be able to stop looking at them. They go out all night and relax all day and look fabulous whilst they did that. What wasn't to like?

"God I love it when a plan comes together." Chuck said smoothly down the phone. "Except I called Nathaniel and he told me that he wants to bring Vanessa." He said sceptically. Anger inside Blair flared up.

"Um no, Brooklyners belong in Brooklyn, Chuck not the Hamptons." She told him.

"That's what I told him. Looks like he has a new BFF. What about Serena?"

"Her mom's still pestering her about rehab. We're going to have to stage an intervention, Chuck. And I'm not talking about the type where they actually get the person to go to rehab." She snapped. Fuck Vanessa and Dan. They probably didn't even have enough money to eat in the Hamptons.

"Fair enough, we can do that." Chuck replied. "I'll get the car to pick you up right now and then we'll get Serena. What about Humphrey?" He asked.

"Well what about him?" Blair replied. It was common knowledge that she didn't care.

"S and Vanessa are going. He's gonna show his face too." Chuck said knowingly.

"Not if I can help it." She said, anger going through her voice. Even though part of her knew that Chuck was right, he probably would show his face. "I'll see you later Bass." She clicked off.

Or maybe Humphrey would be welcome.

It wasn't often that Blair took risks. She was safe, secure and sensible. And normally she prided herself on it. However, she decided to take a risk that would hopefully pay off for her best friend. She carefully dialled Serena's number.

"I'm all set." Serena answered, knowing who was on the other end of the line. "Bart and Lily don't know I'm going though, B I really don't know how we're going to do this." She said with concern.

"That's good S. I have been thinking. Maybe you should invite Daniel." She said, knowing how unnatural it sounded. Serena cocked an eyebrow in complete confusion.

"Blair. Okay, what's up?" She took a break from packing and flung down on her bed.

"I saw you together on Gossip Girl." Blair admitted. "Look, S its okay, you loved him, right? Any friend of yours is a fried of mine and all that crap. Oh, and Nate's taking Vanessa." She added as if it was insignificant. Serena felt a sadness creep over her. She hadn't talked to him since the Dan debacle…but if he was going to end he could have at least informed her. Aware of her silence, Blair said,

"S, they are just friends." Blair added, hoping it would ease her friend.

"Yeah, well that's what people would always say about Nate and me." She said sullenly.

"Serena, we are going to have a good time. Get ready, pack your hottest bikini and sunglasses and we are bringing Humphrey if that's what it takes to cheer you up. I'll call him now for you, okay?" Blair told her. Serena felt far from okay. Far, far from it.

"Okay. I love you B." She said. She was aware of how good a friend Blair was being.

"I love you S. Chuck said the car's coming soon, okay. Promise me you'll cheer up." Blair clicked off again. Sure, Serena felt sad now, but Blair and Chuck were going to fix that. They usually did.

--

The limo door was opened to reveal Chuck, Dan, Nate and Vanessa inside. Serena stepped in. She could take the high road here. Or she couldn't.

"You brought Dan?" Nate asked her awkwardly. He had to admit, she was looking stunning. Well, it was Serena, she always did. She went all out this evening though, just to sting Nate a little bit more.

"I brought Dan." She clarified. Dan looked at Vanessa, clearly embarrassed and wondering how they ended up in this mess. "You brought Vanessa." She probed. "Hey Vanessa." She greeted, with total disregard.

"Great to see you too Serena." She said in a mono tone.

"I brought Vanessa." He said back. Serena sat between Dan and Chuck. God, Nate looked good. It didn't really matter what clothes he wore, those green eyes and blond hair was enough to make any girl swoon. Serena could not stand seeing Nate in his swim shorts and his hot arms and Nate couldn't bear thinking about her flat stomach. It was too much. Serena tore her eyes away from Nate to Chuck.

"So, mommy and daddy aren't fighting anymore." She said in a bright tone. Chuck laughed.

"Yeah, I heard. It's great. Serena is a surprisingly great sister." He announced to everyone in the limo. Vanessa had her head on Nate's shoulder and Serena held back her urge to rip her curly brown hair out. So she clasped Dan's hand.

--

"Darlings, I have arrived." Blair announced in her best hoity-toity voice. It was well into evening, yet she was wearing huge shades that looked vintage. She looked good. She stepped into the limo and slipped in between her two most beloved people, Chuck and Serena.

"Hey Humphrey." Blair greeted him surprisingly warmly. Nate and Vanessa were kind of in their world at this stage.

"Hi Blair. Thanks for inviting me along, even though I only have enough money to like last me one day here." He commented in that sarcastic manner. Serena chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." She told him. He smiled in appreciation, but looked over at Vanessa. She looked good in green. So many choices to make, Serena or Vanessa, Vanessa or Serena?

"I have a feeling. I can't quite put my finger on it. But this is going to be good." Blair murmured into Chuck's ear. He poured her some champagne.

"It was our idea, after all." He put an arm around her.

_You better believe this was going to be good._

--

**Okay I just finished writing this and I realised that Rufus was supposed to be on tour, so who's gonna look after Jenny****? So in this story, lets just assume Rufus is at home in the Humphrey's cool apartment. Thanks for reading and please review (:**


	14. Scarves, sunglasses and soul mates

**Just an appetiser for things to come (: be a darling and review, I love feedback.**

--

"We're nearly there." Chuck whispered into Blair's ear. They had arranged to stay in the van der Woodsen's summer Hampton house. It had more than enough room for all of them, and they would probably leave the whole place in a complete mess between all the partying and drama. Serena could go whenever she pleased, however Lily and Bart where…ahem, too busy making up anyway so she just snuck out. She'd call them later to notify them of her whereabouts. And when I say later, I mean the day she plans on coming back. But nobody knew when they were coming back. There were still weeks left to kill, and they all felt like they had all the time left in the world before senior year did its best to crush their social lives. Blair squeezed Chuck's hand softly. This trip held so much promise and possibility.

Serena and Dan were asleep together whilst Nate tried to prevent himself from throwing up. She really had been planning to get back together with him. It was bound to happen, she was the type of girl who was always going back and forth, afraid to commit, except for Dan Humphrey. What did he have that Nate didn't, anyway, besides the addiction to coffee? Nate looked at Vanessa, slumped and asleep beside him. She was right, she certainly was not Serena. And right now, Nate didn't want anyone else. Not Blair, not Vanessa, but Serena. So he decided at that very moment, he was going to fight for her. Chuck had fought for Blair and they looked so happy together. Hell, Chuck said he _loved _her. And this is Chuck Bass we're talking about.

"You okay, Nate?" Blair asked quietly as to not disturb everyone out of their slumber. Nate smiled and reached for her hand. Blair looked at it. Chuck raised an eyebrow in apprehension. What the hell was Nate doing, holding his girlfriend's hand? Chuck was being…possessive?

"I'm going to get her back." He told Blair. She smiled, surprised how accepting she was of Serena and Nate. It didn't really matter that they were kind of together, because Bass was romantic. Something Nate wasn't with Blair.

--

"Wake up, S!" Blair commanded her best friend. Serena woke up with a lazy smile on her face and began fishing for the keys to the mansion out of her huge Louis Vuitton bag. She fetched them out and gave them to Blair as she, Chuck, Nate and Vanessa got out of the limo. Serena stayed behind for a moment.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." She told Dan softly. He was immediately alerted by her voice and smiled. They just stayed there for a while, letting everyone else help themselves to the luxuries of the house.

"I can't believe I came here to the Hamptons. What am I doing here?" He asked her. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know why I'm even here. I planned to stay in the city but you know Blair and Chuck and their plans." She said fondly.

"Serena?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that, that you'll be honest with me. Please?" He asked, masking his desperation.

"Yes. I promise." She told him earnestly.

--

Blair slipped into her pink DKNY bikini. She and Chuck had a room all to their selves and Chuck was going to make sure they used it for all the right purposes. He put on red swim shorts and Ray Bean sunglasses and completed the look with his monogrammed scarf. Yes, only Chuck could bring a scarf with him on holiday.

"Give me one." Blair demanded playfully.

"Thought you hated my hideous scarfs." He replied. "I do recall the incident outside of the club when I bestowed one upon you and you declined. I see you've come crawling back."

"Co-ordination's important, Chuck I thought you of all people would know that." She replied. He smiled. She really did know him. She was his best friend's girl, his second toughest critic and now he was thinking she was the love of his life. Of course, he'd never actually admit that. He fished through his section of the wardrobe and pulled out one and wrapped it around her. Blair also put on sunglasses with red rims. They looked absolutely gorgeous together and they knew it. Blair and Chuck, the new power couple of the Upper East Side were going to own the Hamptons.

Scarfs, sunglasses and _soul mates._

--

"Dan didn't talk to me the entire ride down here." Vanessa whined. Nate swigged scotch from Serena's parent's vintage glass tumbler. He then poured Vanessa some.

"You looked like you need a drink to loosen up." Nate suggested.

_Welcome to wallowing, N and V style._

"I'm not going to let him have another chance. He had his chance. Serena and I barely begun." He stated truthfully. Vanessa slipped into a neon green bikini whilst Nate ventured into their en suite bathroom and one thing was for certain,_ it was not Marc Jacobs. _

Nate came out in navy blue swim shorts. He didn't really need anything else, because his tan skin and muscles were utterly irresistible. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to make out with him again, for old times sake. But she was here for Dan. Its not like she had much else to come for now, was it?

--

They all lounged by the pool. It was almost perfect. The sun was shining, they all looked beautiful. Except Serena looked too good in her white bikini, it almost hurt Nate's heart every time he looked at her. Serena (who else?) stocked up the poolside bar with booze to get away from talking to Vanessa and Blair approached her.

"I like your new home." She commented sarcastically.

"You're hilarious. Anyways, we're we going tonight then?" Serena said smiling. She couldn't wait to just forget everything that was going on for a while.

"Hit a club." She said quickly, eager to talk about the important stuff. "Are you and Dan together?" She ventured. Serena gave an eye roll.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"S, I kind of noticed you two stayed behind in the limo. Now spill." She demanded, pouring herself a drink.

"I promised him I'd be honest with him." She told her innocently. Blair looked into her blue eyes.

"So, you will tell him you love Nate then?" She said suggestively.

"Blair, I don't really want to think about either of them right now." Serena told her irritably.

"Serena, sooner or later you're going to have to stop hiding from your heart." She told her exasperated.

"Okay, Yoda." She joked back. Blair chuckled. "Well, I certainly see your wearing Chuck's heart on your neck." She said, her eyes darting to the scarf. "You two look good together. Sometimes love doesn't really make sense. But you two do, oddly enough."

Blair blushed and turned around and smiled at Chuck, who was talking to Nate in the pool.

"Nate loves you." Blair said.

"He won't stop looking at me." Serena said almost inaudibly.

"S, has he ever?" She said, downing her drink. Blair knew she was right. Nate couldn't keep away if he tried. "Why the hell won't you tell him and apologise. Who knows, he might love you _more _for it." She added.

"Okay." Serena began, "I will then, tonight. I'll him how my mother practically blackmailed me. Now it is drinking time." Blair laughed at her oldest friend. Every day seemed to be drinking time.

--

The evening came and went. Everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, even Dan and Vanessa. However, her bikini was starting to hurt everyone's eyes by nine o'clock so it was time to go out and hit a club. Blair pulled Chuck into the room and began kissing him, and eventually landed on the bed. They both knew her this was going, so Blair stopped him and got up.

"I have to get ready to go out. And so do you." She told him commandingly.

"I think I may be partially blind after all the neon out there." Chuck said smoothly, earning a laugh from Blair. Being bitchy together was his new favourite hobby.

"I had a talk with Serena; she said she's actually going to talk to Nate." Blair informed him.

"Good, that should put Nathaniel in a better spirit." He remarked. Blair slipped into a red cocktail dress by Gucci to tease Chuck a little. And it worked. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but what guy wouldn't? He got out of his swimwear and donned his scarf and bowtie with the usual suit combo. They both looked at each other, together in their full length mirror. This house was majestic; high ceilings, huge rooms and a certain air of secrets lingered around it. Chuck put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Blair." He told her.

"You'll be surprised to know that I have too." She replied.

--

"Seen you talking to Serena," Nate said to Blair when he came into their room, leaving Vanessa with Dan and Serena. "Say anything about me?"

"Nate, you're so high school, you know that?" Blair remarked condescendingly. Nate rolled his emerald eyes.

"Well, we do go to high school, Blair." He replied.

"Well, tough because I'm not telling you what she said. However, being a friend of yours for years I decided to let my loyalty show, so I told her you and Vanessa are just friends." She said brightly.

"Why did you tell her that?" Nate asked. He had been hoping to make Serena feel the same way that he did when he seen her with Dan.

"Well, she wasn't hard to convince, look at what she was wearing." Blair remarked, Waldorf bitching in full throttle. Nate smiled. It was good to see Blair happy for once. Blair's happiness was always measured by how bitchy she was being.

"After all, a person can only take so much neon." Chuck remarked as he stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at both of them, his best friends. "Get Brooklyn and S and let's get out of here-

"I just had a thought." Blair mused.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Why don't we just bring the party to us?" She told them playfully.

"We'd have to ask Serena." Nate said, forever stating the obvious.

"It's Serena van der Woodsen, our beloved party girl. I'm sure she'll oblige." Chuck said, a grin forming on his face.

_This was going to be one of those nights._

--

**So the next two chapters are going to be full of action, this was just setting it all up. ****Plenty of Nate and Serena to come, as well as Chuck and Blair, and an embarrassing speech by Humphrey. Expect an update soon, and in the meantime, please review!**


	15. Everyone wants Waldorf

**--**

**So first before you get into the story, I have to express my love for GG right now. All you NSer's out there will like this (:**

gossipgirl-blog./

GG is so on team NS. So on with the story now (: and review, pretty please?

--

Serena slipped into an indigo blue Marc Jacobs cocktail dress. She didn't put a lot of effort into getting ready for tonight's festivities. All she really had to do was put on her favourite raspberry lip gloss; run her fingers through her hair and that was that, ready for action. Vanessa and Dan barely acknowledged each other; instead they just exchanged heated, tense glances towards each other. Dan held his head in his hands, Vanessa stared at nothing in particular and Serena primed herself in the mirror as if she was distracted. No one talked, it was as if silence walked into the room and came to stay. For so much that was needed to be discussed, no one seemed to be quick to open their mouths. Dan started drumming his fingers on his leg. After two minutes he needed another outlet. He couldn't bear it anymore.

"So, um where are we going tonight Serena?" He asked, irritated.

"I don't know. I'm leaving it up to Blair and Chuck to make plans." She told him disregarded. Vanessa rolled her eyes. She was thinking the same thing as everyone else at this present minute in time; what the fuck was she _doing here, with them? _

Just at the moment when the walls were going to crack from all the tension in that particular room, Blair and Chuck entered, fabulous as ever, Nate following them. Serena smiled in appreciation at Chuck before exchanging a look with Nate. They hadn't talked properly the whole time they were down here, besides the conversation in the limo that didn't go so well. He just kept looking at her. If it was any other guy, she would have been worried, really worried. Nevertheless, these were her people.

"You look fabulous darling." She complimented Blair in her best fancy voice.

"You're not so bad yourself." Blair told her. "So, Chuck and I have been thinking. Why go out to the party-

"When we can bring the pleasantries right here." Chuck finished. Serena thought for a moment. The six of them remained silent for a moment.

"Is that such a good idea, Serena?" Dan asked again. "I mean, cops so up, a night in jail isn't going to do wonders on my transcript." He commented, clearly apprehensive. Vanessa looked like she could not care less.

"Well…I don't know, B. I mean, this house will be trashed and what happens when Bart and my mom want to stay over for a while?" Serena thought out loud.

"We'll hire cleaners, hide the antiques and I'll pick up the bill. Look, S this place is screaming, "Trash me!" He said playfully. Serena cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you in, Humphrey and Vanessa?" Blair demanded. She wasn't really _asking _them of course. They stayed silent.

"Let the party begin then." Chuck told them smugly.

--

They don't know how exactly it all happened, but some how, some way, two hours from when it was just the six of them living temporarily there, there were at least one hundred teenagers, roughly the same age as the gang, partying in the van der Woodsen Hampton estate. The pool was full of naked people; Serena was dancing with Dan to the Rihanna album, "Good Girl gone bad", Vanessa and Nate were just leering over at Dan and Serena from the pool and Blair and Chuck were just being Blair and Chuck.

"I have been plucking up the courage to introduce myself to you all night." A tall, tan and blonde guy's smooth voice enveloped Blair's ears. Chuck glared at him. Who the hell was this pansy? Blair whirled around and in the mist of all the horny teenagers; a fine looking specimen of a boy flashed a perfect, blinding smile at her. She couldn't help but smile back; he just had something about him. Something magnetic.

"My name is Marcus. Lord Marcus." The guy said smoothly, officially sending Chuck into full on jealous leering mode. Blair couldn't help but smile back; she was only being polite, right? And besides, he was a _Lord._

"Blair Waldorf" She replied quickly. She was intrigued. It was hard not to be, Prince- Charming-came-to-life men didn't come easy to her and they were usually drooling over Serena, even Nate, who she once thought of as her Prince. Chuck…was just Chuck. He was the bad boy. He was so hard to decipher at times. But still…she loved him. She didn't know why or how but she just did.

"Can I make you a drink?" Marcus asked, going behind the pool side bar. Blair paused for a moment.

"Sure. A cosmopolitan?" She questioned, testing him.

"Coming up." He said smoothly. He was so…British. That adorable accent…those green eyes and that blonde hair. One word; Yum. Blair felt a twinge of guilt. Her boyfriend was right beside her, glaring with his jaw practically on the floor.

"You can't say anything, you nearly ran off with the decorator." Blair justified. Chuck gave her a sad look. The sad look then turned to anger, but mostly it was just realisation.

"I'll be seeing you, Blair." He said, maintaining eye contact with her. Then he broke it by walking away.

"Am I out of luck?" Marcus questioned.

"I'm sorry?" Blair asked.

"Was that the boyfriend?" He asked her. Because if she did, well that would be a waste of his time, wouldn't it?

"That…was Chuck Bass." She said, as if that explained everything. And to most people, it usually did.

Whilst Blair was talking to Lord Marcus at the bar, Nate caught Serena's gaze and smiled at her. Serena was still dancing in that 'I'm a free spirit that can't be tamed' manner of hers and she smiled back. It was a strange smile, were they smiling because they were life long friends and should stop this petty argument? Because they knew they belonged together? Or was it simply because they just needed each other's stare, at that moment? The DJ was playing Timbaland and it was blaring out of the speakers. Dan hated Timbaland, but dancing with Serena? Not so much. If only he could get a certain film maker out of his head.

Vanessa and Nate were lounging with their drinks by the pool. Nate gave her a look that didn't really say anything. Nothing much could be said.

"The suck-age metre is off the scale right now." Vanessa remarked, clearly bored. She wasn't one of these people, who got drunk off her head and ended up doing a cannonball. That behaviour was reserved for…other kids who belonged. Vanessa did not belong. And funnily enough, right now? Nate felt the exact same way.

"I feel like…a different person." He told her.

"Yeah, me too." She replied, twirling a brown curl.

"I'm like a different person when I'm not with her. I miss her." Nate admitted, taking off his jacket.

"I'm like a different person without Dan." She told him, gulping down her drink.

"See? And we don't even do anything about it. Serena and Dan are doers and we just watch." Nate observed.

"It's true. I spend most of my time filming after all." She responded. "Nate, we have to get them back." She spoke, desperately.

"Yeah, we do." Nate agreed, nodding and grabbing himself another beer.

"Nathaniel, my man." A familiar voice said.

It was Carter. Carter fucking Baizen.

"Hey, Carter." Nate said, mocking happiness. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a Serena van der Woodsen party man, wouldn't miss it for anything other than a Chuck Bass party." He smiled suggestively at Vanessa, who replied with an eye roll.

"You know what man?" Nate began as he stood up, challenging Carter, "I'm not even gonna ask you how or why you're here. I'm telling you to go away. No. How about I go." Nate said, grabbing Vanessa's arm and leaving Carter to himself.

Except Carter didn't swing by just to say hello.

--

Lupe' Fiasco's song 'Superstar' was now playing. Growing tired of dancing with the boy she never knew here she stood with, Serena stopped and smiled warmly at Dan. "Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?" she asked. Dan smiled back and nodded. He wasn't really the type of guy for partying it up anyway. He was pretty sure the only thing keeping him sane here was Serena. She took his hand and led him back into the house and they passed a group of stoners taking hits off a bong with those lazy smiles on their faces. Oh, the joy of never knowing what the fuck is really happening. Denial works for some people. However, it didn't for Dan Humphrey.

Finally, she led him into a bedroom. She was pretty sure it was the one where Nate and Vanessa were staying. And then she pressed her lips to his. It was a tender kiss. But Dan wasn't looking for tender; he licked off her raspberry lip gloss. And then they stopped. Because it wasn't right. And it was never going to be right. Dan peeled off the brown cardigan he was wearing and kicked off his Vans.

"Serena. You know that I love you, right?" He asked. Serena nodded and stared wistfully out the window. Blair was talking to some guy that looked like a younger Daniel Craig.

"But I think we both know I'm not the one you want to be kissing right now." He said in that knowing tone of his.

"I love you too." Serena admitted. "But…I'm not _in _love with you." She broke it too him as easily as she could. Dan smiled at her. And for the first time, it felt like it was really over between them. Because it didn't feel like it was over when Dan first broke up with her, it didn't feel over when they talked in the city after Dan barged in on her and Nate. But now, a weight had been lifted off both of them. They both knew what, or rather who they wanted. And it was not each other.

"Hey, is Vanessa the one you want to be kissing?" Serena asked suggestively.

"Yeah. Yeah she is. I've been such a jerk its not even funny, Serena. I don't know what I was doing. She asked me if I loved her and I didn't even grumble." He said, laughing at his own recklessness.

"Well, at least you didn't wave." She giggled, Dan joining in and remembering their first kind-of date. He remembered that talking to Serena wasn't always the beginning of a new soap opera. Dan sat down in a chair, staring in the distance. Serena went into the top drawer of the oak chest of drawers and recovered the bed room key. And a idea popped into her head.

"You want some booze?" She asked Dan.

"After this night?" Dan said, answering her question. Serena made her way out, closed the door behind and locked it, smiling mischievously.

--

"Wanna help me make Humphrey's day, possibly life?" Serena sprang up to Blair, interrupting her conversation about the wonders of England with Lord Marcus. Blair swirled around in the bar stool.

"Lord Marcus-

"Please, just Marcus." He told her gently. Blair shrugged. Why deny the fact that you were a lord?

"Okay. Marcus, this is my best friend, Serena van der Woodsen. Serena, this is Marcus." She introduced them politely. But Serena was not in the mood for conversing with Lords when there were more serious matters at hand. She shook his hand and then brought her attention back to Blair.

"Listen, I hate to take her away from you but can we talk?" She told them. Blair shot her a dirty look that told her to go away.

"Of course," he told Serena politely. "Will I see you at a beach tomorrow, Blair?" He asked her suggestively. Blair smiled at him. He was like James Bond or something.

"Count on it." She told him. He strode off into the crowd dancing by the pool. Whilst Serena pulled Blair back to talk to her.

"Where's Vanessa?" She asked. Blair cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you asking me I don't know, filming the Abrams Archibald sex tape?" She snapped, annoyed that Serena had interrupted the romantic encounter between herself and Marcus.

"Shut up and help me find them, then." Serena snapped back.

"Look, S I need to find Chuck. I kind of…ditched him for Marcus." Blair admitted. Serena gave her a scolding look.

"That's cold, you know that?" She said sympathetically for Chuck.

"Go find her yourself, S, I'm sorry but I have to get him." Blair pleaded.

"Fine. Text me if you see them." Serena instructed her.

"Will do." Blair called as she made her way into the house.

And just as Serena turned around, someone bumped into her, the someone being Nate.

"Hey." He greeted her awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you, Serena?" He asked huskily.

"Actually, I was looking for-

"It's really important." He told her. Serena nodded in agreement. After all, she had just as much to tell him.

--

Walking past the same group of stoners on the way, Nate led Serena into the room where Chuck and Blair were staying. Serena decided to go first.

"Nate. I need to explain why I was at Dan's that night." She said timidly. She glanced into his emerald eyes for approval and it came. "My mom was cheating with Rufus, even after the wedding and eventually I found out. It was kind of hard not to," she said, pushing down the tears. "She gave me an ultimatum after I told Bart. Either I told him I was lying or I get back together with Dan-

"Serena, you told me this. And you know what you said afterwards? You told me _you were in love with me throughout everything. _You told me how you loved me when you were with Dan, when I was with Vanessa and Blair. And what happened afterwards re confirmed that. At least for me it did. And I wish you didn't say any thing, because you didn't mean it. But I did. I did, Serena." He told her, heartfelt. A glistening tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away.

"I did. I do. Nate, I love you." Serena croaked, her voice breaking from all the pain.

"No, you don't. Because if you did you would have came to me and left Lily to deal with things on her own. Serena, you need to stop suffering for other's mistakes, you know?" He replied sadly. They both remained silent for a period and Serena flopped onto Blair and Chuck temporary bed.

Nate continued to pace back and forward. "You know I'll always want to be that guy for you. The one you come to when everything falls apart."

"Everything falls apart with me, Nate. You should know that." She said sadly.

"Well then I guess that's why it's always been there, you and me." He mused.

"I can't, Nate. I can't have you looking at me like that when we're not together." She told him randomly. Nate furrowed his eyebrows. Serena rose from the bed to look at him. He then sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Looking at you like what?" He asked weakly.

"You haven't stopped looking at me ever since we got down here and you can't do that, because every time I look at you you're looking at me and then I feel so dismantled. Every fucking time, Nate. You can't look at me like that." She ranted. Nate frowned.

"You think I want to be here, looking at you? You think that it's all great for me just because I brought Vanessa? Serena, I've spent my whole life trying not to look at you. It doesn't work." Nate said soulfully. They both remained silent for what seemed like hours.

"Well, currently Dan Humphrey is looked in a bedroom alone…so…" she trailed off.

"Vanessa?" Nate said a light bulb illuminating.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?" She asked quietly.

"She's probably at the bar. I'll come with you-

"No." She said adamantly.

"Serena." He said firmly.

"Fair enough." She conceded as they set off to find Vanessa.

--

"Nate, Serena what the hell are we doing?" Vanessa shrugged Serena off her arm as Nate led her to the bedroom that was their destination. It seemed so grade school, but they were going to look Dan and Vanessa in a room together. Who knows, it could work. And Serena was willing to give anything a try. When they were outside of the door, Dan wasn't shouting Serena's name or banging on the door, so he had clearly given up. Nate gripped Vanessa's arms whilst Serena fumbled for the key.

"Hey, Vanessa. I'm your friend and I am doing you a favour." He told her with a cocky smile. Nate Archibald was a man of the people, then. The door opened and just about as Dan was making a run for it, Nate pushed Vanessa in and Serena quickly locked again in a fit of giggles. Nate laughed too; the whole situation was just so juvenile.

"Dan wants her." Serena clarified to Nate as they walked down the hall. The party was still raging at one in the morning, and they had no intentions of stopping it just yet.

"Vanessa wants him." Nate replied.

_Spotted: Our beloved N and S looking extremely like the golden couple, whilst doing a favour for a not so golden couple. Looks like this summer is heating up. After all, there is no Sun without S and N._

--

Nate smiled from the mixture of alcohol and excitement the evening was providing as he and Serena burst through her bedroom, her bedroom for the time being.

"I would pay to see the look on Dan's face when we stuffed Vanessa into that room." He laughed, flopping onto Serena's bed.

"Oh, me too." She agreed with a laugh as she fell down next to him. Her hand found its way to his, just as it had a thousand times before and she threaded their fingers together while they basked in a more comfortable silence.

"Nate?" Serena finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Nate responded in a daze. Too much champagne plus the girl of his dreams equals new found speech impediment.

"Thank you," She whispered. "For understanding me and my drunken ways." She said, humouring herself. Nate squeezed her hand softly.

"You don't have to thank me," Nate told her, bringing his hand up to press against the one Serena had on his cheek. "You're like my best friend besides Bass."

"Good." She confirmed.

"Good." He repeated.

"Ugh God," Serena grunted trying to get comfortable. Finally, she gave up and slipped out of her cocktail Marc Jacobs dress.

"What…what are you doing?" He choked out.

"I wanna get comfy." Serena slurred. "And you always have those cashmere bottoms. You still got the ones Blair and I stole for you at Bendells?" She asked playfully. It wasn't like they had to resort to shoplifting, but they got a thrill out of stealing for their Natie. Blair at first, of course was completely against it, but Serena eventually encouraged her to take a risk.

"Good luck finding them." He said, directing Serena to go to the drawer below the one she was rummaging through. He was unable to remove his eyes from her. She was just so…

"Beautiful." The word escaped his lips, barely aware he'd actually spoken.

"What was that?" Serena whirled around to face him.

"Nothing." He replied, his cheeks turning an adorable pink.

"Something or you wouldn't be blushing." She pulled on one of his shirts. "Tell me, Nathaniel Archibald." She demanded with her hand on her hip.

"Or what?" Nate asked playfully, cocking an eyebrow.

Impulsively, Serena charged onto the bed, landing on top of Nate and wrestling him against the pillows and duvet. He busted into laughter and gasped her name.

"Tell me!" Serena shrieked her blonde hair flying all around her. Nate grasped her hips and flipped them so he was now on top. The laughter stopped and they just stared into each other for a while. Nate's hands travelled along Serena's thigh.

"No comfy pyjamas?" He asked huskily, still playing with her thigh. It just felt right.

Serena shook her head and gulped. "Tell me." She said softly.

Nate didn't know why he had so much trouble saying something that he had been thinking for as long as he could remember.

"I said you're beautiful." He told her.

Serena's cheeks were now stained red and she broke eye contact with Nate.

"Look at me." He said softly, stroking her cheek. "You're beautiful."

"I…you…" she stammered.

Serena was always aware of her looks. It was difficult to be oblivious. However, she never _felt _beautiful.

"You're beautiful."

"Stop."  
"You're beautiful."

Serena's face broke into a bashful grin.

"You're not so bad yourself." Then before Nathaniel had time to register anything, she surged forward and pressed her lips to his.

When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart with those loved up smiles some people are lucky enough to have. They lay beside each other.

"I don't see what we have going away any time soon." Serena began. "Let's not rush. Let's just enjoy each others company for a while." Nate nodded in agreement.

"I'm still holding you." He informed her.

"Fine," She replied in fake reluctance. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm-

"You know what they say about hurting the ones you love." Nate interrupted.

"I love you the most." She told him.

Nate smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess you do. I think I could deal with that."

--

**And that was just the remainder of Nate's night ;) next chapter, Chuck has been doing some scheming of his own. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	16. Karma

**A/N: ****There are mentions of drugs in this chapter but know one is abusing or any of that jazz. Stay away from drugs, kids! (: And this chapter is just Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. I'm so into this story right now and I hope you are too. Enjoy (:**

--

Blair Waldorf bit her lip nervously as she evaluated what she was doing for most of the night. Lord Marcus was…perfect. At least that is what she gathered from her first encounter with him. The scene played over and over in her head, his deep British accent and the way Chuck glared at her when she sharply reminded him of his previous behaviour this summer. The look in his eyes was so vivid in her head it made her wince every time she thought about it. It made _her_ feel like the girl everyone looked at in the room, for a change. She relished the fact that so many people wanted her.

After Serena had separated her from Marcus, Blair felt the full extent of what she was doing. _That was cold. _Serena's words wouldn't go away, they kept repeating in her head like a broken record.

And here she was now, observing a group of stoners from the kitchen counter. Then it hit her. This party in the van der Woodsen Hamptons house really was a bad idea. Sure, the appeal was there at first and its not like they didn't do this sort of thing back home, but everyone was treating the place like a party palace that was there to be trashed. Lily would surely murder Serena for this. It was one thirty in the morning; maybe it was time to end this. Without a word of warning, Blair strutted over and lifted up the bong, scrunching up her nose in disgust, picked it up and-

"What are you doing baby?" One of the stoners drawled out.

"Disposing of this, baby." She snarled at him. She lifted the lid of the bin and dropped the bong in. "You know what? It's getting late. Stop mumbling about how everything is so 'visual' and get out of this house." She snapped. She grabbed the arms of two of the random stoners and forced them to go elsewhere, before returning to the pool. There was no way she was getting rid of all these people by herself, as commanding as Blair Waldorf could be.

She stepped over to the DJ's deck and just stopped the record and snatched his microphone from his left hand.

"Um, okay, its one thirty and as fun as this was, it is time to go home." She called out only to be responded to a lot of jeering and some boo's. "Oh, you think I'm just a party pooper? Get out of this fucking house!" She shouted sternly. Most people seemed to get the message and made their way out the front door and eventually the stubborn ones followed them. The party people disappeared, one by one and the DJ packed up.

"Bad night?" He prompted.

Blair considered just walking away and snubbing him, which was what she usually did, but she couldn't move herself. She felt drained. She certainly hoped to spend most of tomorrow in bed watching movies. That was if Chuck didn't kick her out.

"It was an interesting night." She replied, keeping an air of mystery. She wasn't about to pour her heart out to the DJ about how she kind of ditched her boyfriend for a British Lord. And it was quite interesting; she even thought she saw Carter Baizen lurking around. Then she decided she must have had one too many martinis.

"Um, the person who called me told me I was getting paid?" The afro headed DJ asked. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you two hundred." She said firmly.

"Fair enough." He said disappointed. These people were staying in the Hamptons. You'd think they'd at least throw in a tip. Blair dived into her Chanel clutch and pulled out a handful of bills, and counted out the right amount. Then she just shoved two extra in. It could result in some good karma. And if she needed anything, it was good karma.

--

To think that this house was full of music, people partying and certain substances being abused seemed strange to Blair. Now everything was so quiet. There was stillness. There was calm. She remembered one of her favourite books; the Great Gatsby and the wild parties they hosted in that huge house. That's why she wanted to do this in the first place, have one of those wild parties like they did in the Great Gatsby. Now, she was extremely tired. Her mascara was smudged; her hair had been plaited and held up in a fancy looking bun with a Swarovski hair piece. Now she pulled it all out so her chestnut brown hair fanned around her shoulders. She tried to think of a valid explanation to tell Chuck, but she failed to. There wasn't one. What Chuck had done to her, she was doing right back when she decided to openly flirt with someone else. Why did they like to hurt so much? Why; when everything was going well did something have to come along to lead them away?

Blair pulled on the handle of one of the bedroom doors, it was locked. No luck there then. Maybe it was Nate and Serena, finally together again after all their issues. Knowing them and she did, they were probably holding each other, telling each other how beautiful they were and being all…Nate and Serena-like. Or maybe it was Humphrey and Vanessa, finally realising that they were made for each other. That was the great thing about having someone, being in love them and just being with them. There were so many possibilities.

--

Their bedroom was dimly lit because there were candles illuminating it.

There were rose petals scattered on the bed.

The room didn't smell of booze or cigarettes.

Because it smelled of French perfume and those candles were cinnamon scented.

Was this the work of…Chuck Bass?

He stood in the mirror, fixing his navy blue Gucci bowtie, one which hand picked by a fashionista herself. He had been waiting a long time, approximately three hours to show Blair Waldorf that she was different. That she was the girl. The girl he cared enough about to take out of his suite back home. He hadn't considered blowing the candles out and returning to the party all night, because he was a Bass, and he got what he wanted. And he wanted Blair Waldorf. No Lord was going to deter him from that. After all, it was what she did best; flirt.

He could see the appeal, he was dangerous and exotic. He had fire. And he knew that was what she was attracted too. He regretted just storming off like that, being an ass. But then again, it was what he did best.

The door opens slowly, she was almost afraid of coming in.

"What were you doing?" She demanded as she walked in.

"What was I doing? I wasn't the one flirting with 'Lord Marcus'" He mocked in his best British accent.

"I'm sick of your little Bass boy jealousy fits." She snapped. "I wasn't the one running off with a decorator."

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't sleep with her?" Chuck said exasperated.

"Yeah but you might as well have." Blair shot back at him, spitting venom.

"You know what? I'm tired of you using anything with a dick to make me jealous!"

"I tired of denying rumours about threesomes and orgies!"

"I'm tired of having to drain my trust fund every time I fuck up!"

"If you weren't such a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, you wouldn't have to every time you fuck up!"

They remained silent.

"I've been waiting here all night for you. Blair, I scattered rose petals. I sprayed this room with perfume. I bought us the finest champagne and wine. I lit candles, for God's sake woman." He said smoothly, in a vague attempt to reconcile.

Blair actually took a minute to absorb her surroundings. The candle light was making her horny and she the smell of cinnamon invaded her nostrils.

"You _did _light candles." She offered.

Chuck let out a laugh. She was worth it.

"I hate you sometimes." She relented, kicking off her black Chloé heels and landing on the bed. She considered raising an eyebrow in a provocative manner, but she wasn't really in the mood.

"I hate you more." He replied feebly. He sat on the edge of the bed.

Then Blair's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Chuck…"

"Yes?"

"You know I don't really hate you." She admitted quietly.

"I don't hate you either Waldorf." He kissed her forehead. "I don't mind having to drain my trust fund."

"You scattered rose petals."

That night, Blair learned there was such a thing as good karma.

--


	17. Moments

--

**Disclaimer: Its true, I also own Grey's Anatomy and One Tree Hill :P**

**A/N: Thanks to those who have read/alerted/reviewed or added to their favourites. It's appreciated! (:**

--

Nate's eyes locked on Serena's neck. She had a lovely, long and slender neck. It was strange, that something you have seen for almost every day of your life can still provide a pleasant surprise. Of course he'd noticed the deep blue eyes that lit up when she was happy and sometimes had this sad, wistful aura about them, the toned body and the gleaming blonde hair, he wasn't completely blind, but now he had something else to kiss and marvel over.

The sun poked through the curtains and aimed for her hair. It aimed for them. They too, burned for each other like the sun did. Last night, they had been completely honest about their feelings.

You know those days, when you know something that could change everything was going to happen? Nate woke up and he immediately had a feeling. Something was there, a mix of dread and anticipation lingering over him. He could just feel it.

Serena turned over to face him. She observed his facial features for a moment. The emerald eyes, the chiselled face. She couldn't remember a morning when she woke up more…relaxed and content.

"Hey." He murmured.

"Hey." She replied, her tone raspy from all the alcohol consumed last night.

"_Hey."_

_Nate let out a sigh and avoided making eye contact. It was too much, and after all he'd promised Blair he'd avoid her. Well, look how long that lasted._

"_Wait, you're seriously not gonna talk to me? Like, literally, not speak?" Serena demanded._

_He faced her, masking his emotions as much as possible. Nate got used to it, he'd be doing it for years. He looked into her eyes. _

"_Hey." He greeted coldly._

"_Oh, much better." Sarcasm lined her tone. _

When Nate addressed the issue of removing the remainder of the lip gloss she wore last night, Serena really did think Nate was doing much better.

--

Dan and Vanessa were both awake and had barely talked all this time they had been locked up. They considered climbing out the window, but they were on the second floor and Humphrey was never athletic or active. Vanessa just lay on the bed in her neon pink dress…"_Eww! She probably bought it at a clearance sale at Target!_" Blair declared to Serena in the bathroom the previous night. It was a very "Summer Roberts" moment. Dan was still slumped in the same chair he had sat in when he discussed their situation with Serena, but this was just so juvenile. They weren't fifteen. Something felt familiar, though, like he had been in this situation before.

"I remember when we first met." Dan stated randomly, bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept and he wasn't really sure why not. Vanessa was still lying on the bed, eyes wide open. He rubbed his temples. "I remember you and your curly brown hair. You were wearing black because you were one of those kids who were like "I'm all dark and twisted and covered in issues." But you didn't really have issues until you discovered neon colors." Vanessa let out a laugh.

"Don't disrespect, Humphrey." She warned playfully. Dan smirked. Their first night spent in the Hamptons was not going to be forgotten any time soon.

"We don't belong here." Dan told her. But Vanessa didn't need to be told. Sure, looking at Nate in his navy swimwear was easy on the eyes and Blair and Serena weren't being that bitchy, but still. This was the Hamptons. And this was Dan and Vanessa and it didn't feel right. Dan had attempted to rekindle a romance with Serena, but maybe lonely boy just wasn't meant to be with S. It sure felt that way. And he and Vanessa were doing well until Scarf boy and his crew showed up.

"Yeah, I know." She responded, rising from the bed and giving him a lazy smile. It looked beautiful outside. This place was so flawless on the outside, but really it was just hiding the beautiful disasters inside. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asked breathily.

"Vanessa, someone has to unlock the door first." Dan deadpanned.

"And when they do, do you want to get out of here?" She repeated. Dan froze for a moment. "Or you still too busy chasing after Serena?" She asked exasperated.

"Vanessa, no-

"Look Dan, we were locked in here for hours last night, and you couldn't even tell me how you really feel?" She interrupted. The situation was so ridiculous she just couldn't care anymore.

Dan jerked out of the chair and walked over to Vanessa. "Would you give me time to ex-

"Dan, just go tell Serena how you feel-

"You know what?" He began his coffee brown eyes wide with frustration, "I did talk to Serena last night, and do you want to know what I said?" His hands were shaking.

Vanessa was amused by his wide eyes and his erratic hand gestures. He must have been _really _angry.

"She asked me if you were the one I wanted to kiss, and I said yes. And I know you asked me if I loved you and I…well I didn't do much but I'm not that type of guy who does huge declarations of love, okay? I miss you, Vanessa, I miss us. So you can you please leave the glitz and the glory of the Hamptons and the caviar Nate Archibald provides you with and come home to me and my dad's lasagne?" Dan looked at her, exhausted. Both of them hadn't slept and the heartfelt speech exhausted him further. Vanessa remained silent. Well, it was kind of hard to come up with a decent comeback after that little declaration.

"I love you, too." She said simply.

--

Blair was awake and alert and she slipped into a plain red DKNY bikini and her new Christian Louboutin sandals which she had bought in February but had been saving for summer. She ran her fingers through her brown hair and decided she was good to go, except Bass was still on his ass.

"Do you plan on coming outside today?" She asked expectantly. Chuck's head rose from the pillow.

"I'm afraid you worn me out last night. I was hoping it would have had the same effect on you but you have stamina, I'll give you that." He said smoothly, flashing a signature Chuck Bass smirk. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Chuck Bass, you are a complete slim ball of the highest order. You do know that any other social circle would have banished you a long time ago. But you're one of us and you are not going to change. And you know what?" She asked, sitting next to him on the bed and leaning in, almost going in for the kiss.

"What?" He murmured.

"I don't want you to." She answered. Chuck leaned in but she left him hanging, bouncing up to retrieve her sun lotion.

It's amazing how people can feel the need to say forty nine words when all they mean to say is three.

--

Serena twisted the key and the door clicked open, with Dan immediately barging out of it.

"That didn't amuse me in the slightest, Serena." Dan told her, breaking into a smile.

"I thought after what you told me last night your fantasy would be to be locked in a room with Vanessa." Serena replied, only slightly disappointed. Some things just didn't seem to matter as much as they had now that she and Nate were…kissing.

"I would have thought the same thing." Blair called to them, walking down the hall way and greeted them. "Let's go and spend some time by the pool, unless Nate's still recovering from last night." She added suggestively.

"I was just about to say the same about Chuck." Serena slapped her friends arm lightly. Blair flashed a smile and slipped her arm through her friends.

"Come on, we need to discuss last night." She told her excitedly.

"Hey!" Vanessa called, summoning the two girls to spin around. Blair rolled her eyes for the fifth time that morning. "Dan and I have decided to go home-

"No, Vanessa you can't!" Serena told her, making sad eyes. Blair tugged on her arm and whispered;

"S, seriously. She's gone and it's just you, me Chuck and Nate. The non-judging breakfast club, remember?" Her tone was pleading. And Blair Waldorf rarely begged for anything.

"Well I mean…there's not a lot for Vanessa and me any way…" Dan trailed off because Blair took off her sunglasses so she could shoot him a threatening glare and he'd receive the full impact.

"We'll call a car for you two." Blair told them, eager to get them out as soon as possible. After all, Cabbage Patch was no longer Serena's boyfriend so why maintain contact? She was aiming to revert this summer back to how it was before Chuck and she left. It would be Chuck and Blair and Nate and Serena and that would all that mattered. As for Vanessa, she had her uses when Blair needed revenge against Chuck in the form of a fund for herpes on his name, but they were together now. Things had changed. The more Blair pondered it, the more she realised almost _everything _had changed in some form or another.

"Thanks Blair." Vanessa said, almost grateful.

"You're very welcome." Blair replied, almost grateful.

--

Serena's cell vibrated beside her paused ipod and she knew who it was. The call was coming, as much as it was avoided. That was not going to stop it from coming. She let it ring twice before looking over at Chuck who was in the pool, talking to the girls.

"Dear Lillian, I presume?" He said, raising his sunglasses to show his knowing eyes. Serena gave him a look that said "Yeah." And she flipped it open.

"Hi mom." She greeted her in her best 'I'm an angel, no really I am' tone.

But seriously, like Lily would buy that? After all, mother does know best.

"Serena, where in God's name are you? Are you with Blair? Are you-

"Mom, I'm in our house at the Hamptons. It's just Blair, Chuck, Nate and I-

"Oh, and you just decided to drag Dan there? What are you doing?" She demanded in a stern tone.

"How did you know?" Serena asked, trying to shift the topic. Oh no, because her mother was _not _still _talking _with _him_.

"Rufus informed me. And you something else, Dan actually asked him and received permission to go! He knew before I did and it's my house!" She said snapped, Serena's ears began to hurt slightly. The situation was getting awkward at this stage; Nate was giving her a cocked eyebrow.

"Dan and Vanessa are going home, okay? I'm not really lying here." She said as she got off the sun bed and went inside to the kitchen so they didn't see her when she would yell at her mother.

"Serena, we were supposed to be looking for a facility which could-

"No, mom. It's summer. And guess what, people drink! I'm sorry if I have disappointed you by actually telling the truth but at least I told him!" She yelled. Serena paused for a moment. She didn't yell. At least she didn't when her mom wasn't enthusing over the idea of the Ostroff Centre. Usually she left the crazy ranting to Dan or Blair.

Nate leapt off his bar stool and headed inside to see what was going on. The reason why they had problems in the first place was because Serena didn't let him in, and he was going to make that didn't happen again.

Blair was left gaping. She was the one who yelled.

"Serena…come home alive and with your friends and Charles in tact. That's all I ask." Lily said calmly.

"I will." Serena muttered and clicked off.

"What did she say?" Nate asked eyes full of concern.

"She just…kind of wanted to know where I've been." She stammered out. She couldn't blame her mom for that, though. "She doesn't seem to mind as long as we come home safe." She told him. He didn't really know why, but he pulled her into a hug. He just felt the need.

--

**A/N: Nothing major happened in this chapter yet I found it really hard to write. I hope you found all the couple moments between the six cute and accurate, though (: I have one final big twist to this story next chapter and I'll end this quite soon. I know how I want it to end, so this story has probably two to three chapters left. Feedback is much appreciated! (: x**


	18. More plans

_Finally _(:

**A/N**: It's the last chapter. I did a time jump, it's the end of summer (: I was going to be all dramatic and do all this stuff to the characters…but then I was like, let's just keep it simple, what this story is really about. And it's about CBNS (: their friendship and their love. (So cheesy LOL) but true. Enjoy, and leave a review if you're in the mood.

--

Blair and Serena done this for as long they as they could remember, but now Nate and Chuck were in the equation. The four of them were sprawled in Serena's…or was it Blair's bed? Technically, it was the van der Woodsen's house so it was hers anyway. But we all know Blair Waldorf likes to mark her territory. She wasn't sure what they were doing besides eating ice cream with some movie playing in the background. Audrey Hepburn was not in the cast, so therefore Blair was completely oblivious. She and Chuck were at one end of the four poster bed whilst Nate and Serena were at the top, staring at the screen. Chuck was asleep; the partying does take its toll, even on Bass. Nate had an arm slung over Serena's shoulder.

That's when it occurred to Blair; she'd been here before.

She remembers; although she's not really sure what age they were, but she kicked off the covers in one of her frequent fits of rage, to reveal Nate and Serena and their long, tan legs tangled up in each other. She thinks, that's the moment, the moment she knew. Serena was his best girl.

"I can't believe we have to go home soon." Serena whined sadly. Nate nodded in agreement.

"I know…imagine if we could stay here. Just the four of us." Blair sighed dreamily. However as she has learned from experience, reality always has a sneaky way of biting you in the ass. And in a matter of days, it was back to Constance, back to the crap life threw at you and back to caviar.

Back to Chuck?

Blair was still undecided on that matter. Was it just a summer romance, destined to be a whirlwind affair? Just a passionate fling, which she would remember forever but it wasn't real-lets-have-kids-running-around-the-picket-fence-and-get-married-_love? _Not that she should be thinking of that, but when Blair plans, it's for the long haul.

When Chuck's eyes opened lazily, a pleasant, content smile graced his face and he squeezed Blair's hand subconsciously, lightly, they both had their answers.

--

"Well now that Humpty's dumpty's fell off the wall, how are things with you and Serena progressing?" Chuck enquired. Nate and he were packing up, waiting for their car to come pick them up and return to their respective townhouses and suites. Nate smirked that way guys smirked to let other guys know that, oh yes, they are certainly getting lucky on a nightly basis. Sometimes though, Chuck had a way of phrasing things that left Nate completely baffled. Chuck' hair had grown over the summer, and Nate looked at it and chuckled. Chuck removed his sunglasses. "Look, Nathaniel Blair likes something to run her fingers through." He said smoothly. Nate smiled. And it was the first time, in a long, long time that memories of himself and Blair didn't race through his head. The first time, that Blair wasn't Chuck's best friend's girl. She was all his now. Nate hoped Blair felt the same way about himself and Serena. "So do I get any info?" Chuck urged.

"I don't kiss and tell." Nate said, all chivalrous. Chuck gave him an eye roll.

"See, this is it Nathaniel. Whilst you and Serena are all 'la de da flowers and love and shit, Blair and I are-

"Blair and I are what?" The voice demanded as she strutted out with Serena, suitcases in tact. Chuck swirled around.

"Blair and I are ridiculously happy." He added hastily, Serena scoffed. Blair gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What, you don't think Chuck and I are happy?" Blair questioned her.

"B, drama follows you two. Its cute, you two still manage to be together despite all the crap." She replied lazily, as if it was a truth universally acknowledged.

"Says the girl whose mother threatened to send her to the Ostroff center." Chuck responded sharply.

"She's our mother, remember?" Serena smirked. "You'd better watch your moves Chuck."

Their car arrived; home time. Serena grabbed Nate's hand and took one last glance at the house, as if it would be the last time she'd see it again.

"Wanna have hot, sweaty 'I hate you' sex later?" Chuck whispered into her ear. Blair faced him, she looked revolted.

"I reluctantly accept." She replied playfully.

--

The air hit Serena's face and she inhaled it. The Upper East Side was full of drama, but it was…no word could adequately describe it. No word describes the pulse of people pounding the sidewalk; no word describes that certain mystery in the air and there was no word in her vocabulary to describe how refreshing it had been to just be in the company of her best friends, her real friends over the course of the summer. The group was saddened to return home, but let's be realistic; the Upper East Side beats Ethiopia.

She turned around to see Nate, Blair and Chuck still in the limousine. Why waste this night when it was so full of possibility?

"Let's go out." Blair sounded from the car. Serena whirled around back to her friend. The van der Bass residence could wait. Blair had that mischievous look in her eyes, which didn't occur very often, but when it did, you knew it was going to a night to remember. Despite the people they'd kissed and family affairs, Serena found herself liking the way things were. She was with Nate, she and Blair weren't pulling each others hair out, Chuck was…Chuck and her mom wasn't having sex with Rufus Humphrey. Things were going far too well around here.

"Serena are you coming or not?" She demanded. A smile curled up on Serena's face. She was certainly coming. She stepped back into the car.

"Hey," Nate began quietly, "I'll stay with you tonight okay? Hopefully your mom won't kill you." He smiled. What boy smells that good after endless days of drinking and partying? Nate freakin' Archibald, that's who. Yum. Serena had observed how Nate was with Blair in the past and on the outside, he really was the perfect boyfriend. Of course, Blair had revealed to Serena that he had his moments but overall he didn't know how to love her when she didn't love herself. Chuck always wanted her, the good, the bad and all the weird bits in between. Of course he'd never admit it.

_Flashback_

_Blair and Serena were sunbathing, Nate and Chuck were inside doing god knows what. It didn't matter, because the previous night provided a huge hangover for both the girls. "I made us tea," Serena pointed to the white cups and saucers. "With honey." _

_Blair smiled. Tea and honey was just what the doctor ordered. Or rather what the Queen Bee ordered. She had decided to skip the shopping today (you didn't think that was possible, did you?) and just relax. And besides, there was something she had to talk to Serena about that didn't involve the risk of being hit with a hanger. _

_Blair lifted up her shades. They were Prada, expensive but worth it. Blair was worth it. She stirred her tea._

"_What's wrong B? Your headache is that bad?" She probed. Blair had barely talked all day._

"_What's it like being-being with Nate?" She blurted out before she had time to bit her tongue. Serena gulped down her tea, which indicated nervousness because Serena van der Woodsen doesn't gulp. _

"_Why?" She asked back. Blair rolled her eyes. _

"_Because I'm your best friend and he's a friend. I just…" she trailed off. _

_Serena put down her tea and stared at Blair intently. What was with her today? Was she waiting for her to say the wrong thing as an excuse to rip all her pretty blond hair out? Or did she want to know as her best friend?_

"_He's not just the rebound boy." She clarified. _

"_I see." Blair replied quickly. "You know, not that it matters but I'm asking as a friend. I've been with Nate and I don't know…he's safe, or something. All I'm saying is if your still brooding over Brooklyn, don't hurt Nate over it." She explained._

"_And Chuck's not safe?" Serena asked, but she already knew the answer. She saw straight through Blair and Blair hated her for it sometimes. Why couldn't she be all mysterious? _

"_No, he's not. Far from it. Sometimes he lulls me into this…security but he's not safe." She thought out loud. _

"_It's not about being safe." She informed her. _

"_Well do you feel safe with Nate?" She inquired._

"_I never felt safe with Nate. Because he was my best friends boyfriend whom I wasn't supposed to even look at too long-_

"_I wasn't that bad-_

"_Oh but you were. After everything Nate and I've been through I think some security is direly needed." She corrected. It earned a sentimental chuckle from Blair. _

_Silence came._

_Silence passed._

_Then Serena couldn't take it anymore._

"_Don't settle for safe, B." She told her friend assuring. _

"_Don't you either." She responded knowingly. "You know I see you and Nate working out, really well."_

"_I was about to say the same for you and Chuck.__ You two are like, a power couple now." She answered. That was enough for Blair._

_--_

The club was full, with people cramming in as much debauchery as possible before senior year kicked off. Serena wasn't drunk to everyone's shock and as usual, Bass and Blair strutted around knowing that they were that couple. Kati and Isabelle were serving the Queen.

"I wonder where little J-oke is these days." Blair said casually.

"She's like, fallen off the earth or something. Who cares anyway?" Isabelle asked.

"I miss owning her. You know, when you've lost a tiffany's earring or something." Blair commented, admiring her new silver Christian Louboutin heels.

"Oh an earring? Harsh." Chuck laughed.

"Darling have I ever been known to be subtle?" She murmured, sipping her martini.

"Okay, a toast!" Chuck called out to the rest of the VIP section. Most people paused. "Well, we made it through this summer alive," he began, allowing people to giggle, "let's not let senior year dampen the pleasantries. I know that not applying to the Ivies is not an option, but that's okay. Because the world we live in? It takes care of its own. We aren't always the nicest people in the world. But we make up for it in looks and taste." He finished. Everyone made a toast and Nate kissed Serena. Chuck and Blair really weren't into public displays of affection; they preferred to keep it classy. But Nate and Serena? They didn't care. They were happy and they were going to tell you about it, if you were prepared to listen for a couple of hours.

"Let's go to my place." Serena suggested in a demanding tone. Nate grabbed her hand and led her out.

"Where are you two going?" Blair demanded. She and Chuck stumbled up to them, smiling.

"Home." Serena said, looking at Chuck. He smiled. It really was a home. "You coming or not, bro?" She half-joked. Chuck looked at Blair, and he got her approval.

--

"I'm totally staying for dinner tomorrow, S." Blair told her as they waited to call a cab.

"Then so am I." Nate told them.

"Mom's gonna think I've hired you all as bodyguards or something." She remarked.

"Is she still talking about rehab? School starts soon, you can't go." Chuck ruled.

"I'm not going. I can't go." Serena whined.

"Why don't you ask her now?" Nate joked. They she was, Lily herself strolling outside a restaurant. The man behind her wasn't Bart.

Because it was Rufus Humphrey.

"You cannot be serious." Chuck said breathily. Serena was about to stomp over, when Blair called a cab and Nate dragged her in.

"I don't believe this." Serena said to them in the car. Because she really didn't. What if the woman wasn't her mom? But it was. What if the man wasn't Rufus? But it was. What if they were just talking? But what was there to talk about?

What the hell was going to happen next? Anything.

--

It was a golden day; you could tell that summer was about to end and fall was lurking, waiting to take over. The air outside was crisp, but Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate couldn't tell you that because they had been inside all day. Blair and Nate helped clear the table whilst Serena and Chuck lounged in her bedroom.

"I'm in your bedroom." Chuck stated. It got an eye roll out of Serena.

Someone knocked on the door, and it was Lily. She had spent the whole day playing happy family woman.

"Serena?" She peered around. "Can I have a word, alone please?"

Serena leapt off her bed. "This won't take long." She patted Chuck on the shoulder whilst he ate his ice cream. Oh yes, you better believe this was a very brotherly-sister affair.

"I heard about you and Dan-

"I saw you and Rufus last night." Serena countered quickly, before anything else could be mentioned. Lily was too humiliated to reply, so she just stood there.

"I don't know what to say." She replied feebly.

"Don't say a thing. I've let go of Dan. You should let go of Rufus. You know what you have to do, mom." Serena responded calmly. She'd learned the art of rising above. She made her way back into her bedroom.

Lily looked over at Eric. And in that moment, decided that her childrens happy ever after was more important than hers.

"You know whatever happens, I'll always think of you as a sister. I never had any siblings, sadly." Chuck wiped an imaginary tear away.

"You know what? I'll always be there for you and you always be there for me." She offered. Chuck grinned as Blair and Nate entered the room. Blair collapsed against him and Nate sat beside Serena. There they were. The teenage elite of the Upper East Side.

"Don't worry about it. Incest is old anyway." He smirked to Blair. She traced his hand with her index finger.

"Let's go to my place." She told him. "Hey, I'll see you two later." She smiled at Nate and Serena, blond, beautiful and contented.

--

"Where do you see yourself in a year's time?" Vanessa asked Dan, adjusting the camera lens to focus on his face from an angle.

"Dartmouth, if all goes to plan. Hopefully, I mean I'm not exactly a legacy now." He remarked. Vanessa smiled; she couldn't laugh for the film. "I mean, Nate Archibald better not get in; if he does I think I'll pay him back for the black eye he gave me recently." He added, punching the air.

Vanessa squinted. "Has anything life changing happened in this school year?" She asked. Dan's eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Again, Vanessa grinned.

"Well, let's see. I hooked up with Serena van der Woodsen. Yeah, that didn't go so well because a certain Abrams turned up from nowhere. And flipped my life upside down. I can't believe I just said that on tape." His cheeks turned an adorable pink. "Well, see Vanessa is gorgeous, beautiful and talented. Serena's nice but she's covered head to toe in issues. Yeah I was not ready to take on scarf boy and his 'crew.'" He chuckled.

"Anything else you want to add?" She probed.

"Yep. I love you. I mean, not the person watching this but Vanessa. I love Vanessa." He clarified amongst all his stuttering. The both of them busted into giggles as Jenny observed from her bedroom door. The poor girl was over worked, complete with bags under her eyes. She smiled. Maybe that world wasn't for her after all.

Or maybe it was. And next year, she'd compete with Blair again to be the Queen. Little J wasn't going anywhere. A smile played on her lips. Why rule out anything, when anything can happen?

--

Blair rolled off Chuck and lost her thoughts in a mist of breaths and gasps. How could Chuck even look or like someone else when they had sex like this?

After minutes of just staring at her bedroom ceiling, Blair looked up at him to find him smiling. Every time they did it, it felt like the first time minus the entire cheating thing. It felt just as exhilarating, just as new and scary and fun.

"That was, um-

Blair pressed her finger to his lips. Nothing needed to be said. They had each and that was all that mattered.

"I don't know why you're so nervous about school." He told her quietly. "How could anyone deny you?"

"Yale. I want to go to Yale so you can't always be distracting me with your perverted fantasies this year." She instructed him playfully.

"But it's become a fond hobby." He shot back. Silence lingered, but it was a comfortable silence, because neither of them knew where they were going this year. All they knew is that they wanted each other by their side, wherever they were going. "Let's stay together." He whispered. Blair smiled.

_Finally._

"Let's stay together." She repeated. He kissed her forehead. He didn't want to get hurt, because that is usually what happened when she was involved. But those who love you the most have the potential to hurt you the most.

Chuck Bass was willing to take that risk.

--

"Let's go sailing next summer." Nate kissed Serena's hand. They were on her bed, just laying there.

"We'll have the best adventures. Chuck and Blair are coming with." She added giddily.

"Of course." He answered. Whatever she wanted, he didn't really care. He wondered if it was wise to be this invested in a person. Unfortunately, Nate Archibald was not one for being wise, so he just went for it. "Let's apply to the same college. He ventured."  
"Let's." Serena sighed dreamily. "We'll live together." She added.

"We'll get a golden retriever puppy." Nate continued. Yet another blond addition to the family.

"We'll get a cat." She added. "We'll wind up married."

Well that was certainly not supposed to escape her lips.

"We'll get married." Nate agreed, making nothing of it. Why not? He was in love with her, and judging from that little statement she was too. Marriage, blond kids, good careers, everything was just coming up roses.

"We'll be absolutely fabulous." Serena said as Nate began to kiss her neck. They couldn't stop kissing each other. A grin widened on her face and Nate just had to taste whatever lip gloss she was wearing. She had to have him, right now.

Give her one good reason why she should wait?

--

End.

--

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let's hope that CBNSDV happen in season two (: I think we've waited long enough.**


End file.
